El dragón estrella de Fairy tail
by DemonDragon210
Summary: Naruto Hearthfilia, primogénito de Jude Hearthfilia y Layla Hearthfilia, tuvo que irse de su casa después de que su padre se cansase de sus constantes peleas escolares, gracias a varios inconvenientes termino varado en el bosque donde un dragón se ofrece a enseñarle su magia, acompáñenos a ver las aventuras de este dragón con su nueva familia; Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

Espero les guste esta historia, cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida, además de que aún no estoy seguro de las parejas, para Naruto estaba considerando a Mirajane o Erza (tal vez un poco cliché pero son de mis favoritas) aun así estoy abierto a sugerencias, para Natsu estaba pensando en Lucy, me agrada Lisanna y todo pero el ship no me convence, además no recuerdo sí mencionan en la serie que edad tenia Lucy cuando murió su madre pero lo tomare como si tuviese 4 años y que entro a Fairy tail a los 17, sí alguien tiene información sobre la edad que tenía me avise para reescribir esta historia.

 _ **El dragón que mira las estrellas**_

Naruto Heartfilia era un niño de solo 6 años cuando había perdido a su madre Layla, su padre se había refugiado en el trabajo de tal modo que los descuidaba de un modo bastante triste a sus dos hijos, su pequeña hermanita Lucy se veía más afectada por el abandono de su progenitor ya que ella no tenía mala relación con su padre a diferencia de él que realmente no tenía lo que un heredero de una rica familia debería tener, y no, no hablaba de la soberbia, sino que tenía un carácter relajado y un gusto demasiado marcado por jugar y las bromas que no cambiaba por más reprimendas que le diesen, además de eso carecía de la elegancia y porte habitual de la gente millonaria por lo que su padre se molestaba fácilmente con él, eso cuando su madre aún vivía, y que no quisiese ni verlo, eso ya en la actualidad.

Ahora su padre le había mandado a llamar a su despacho para su enorme sorpresa, cuando entro su papa le dirigió una mirada seria a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, apenas se cerró la puerta el mayor comenzó a hablar, Jude Heartfilia vio a su hijo, al igual que todos en la familia era rubio, sus ojos eran azules como él océano, a diferencia del resto de la familia tenía piel acanelada y tres marcas en cada mejilla dándole un ligero parecido a un zorro o un gato, ahora se encontraba vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantaloncillos negros.

— Naruto, toma asiento— ordeno su padre, el rubio menor hizo lo pedido sentándose en la silla frente a el escritorio del mayor.

— ¿Si, padre? — pregunto viendo a los negros ojos de su padre.

— Me han llamado del colegio, dicen que te has vuelto a pelear con los chicos del aula— ahí estaba otra diferencia que tenia de su hermana, ella estudiaba en casa y él en un colegio privado, uno pensaría que su padre quería que estuviese bien educado pero las palabras de su padre cuando le informo que iría a un colegio fueron "Tienes que dejar ese comportamiento tan inapropiado y si no aprendes ellos te quebraran" y había un problema con el pensamiento de su padre, ciertamente se peleaba con cualquier niño fastidioso y prepotente que se encontrase, que era la mayoría de los chicos de su colegio, pero el colegio se preocupaba más porque sus alumnos aprendiesen a tomar oportunidad de las cosas o a ser correctamente un político o líder de empresas y eso lo tenía dominado por lo que los maestros no tomaban represalias.

— Así es padre— no pensaba negar la verdad, además que los huesos rotos de sus compañeros serían pruebas suficientes.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué? — pregunto con un tono enfadado, su padre había dejado muy en claro que si seguía con ese comportamiento terminaría desheredándolo si no tenía una razón de peso ya que dejaba en mala cara a la familia Heartfilia.

— Se burlaron de mama y de Lucy-chan— respondió firme, si su padre lo desheredaba por él no había problema, mejor ganarse el dinero esforzándose que solo por nacer en cuna dorada, ese había sido su pensamiento sobre ganar cosas desde hace mucho, pensamiento maduro para su edad pero era el que tenía, el rostro de su padre tuvo por unos segundos una mirada llena de dolor al escuchar el nombre de su difunta esposa.

— ¿consideras que es motivo para golpear de esa forma a tus compañeros? — pregunto mientras el enfado se veía sustituido por otra emoción que Naruto no supo reconocer.

— Para mí fue un motivo más que bueno— fue la respuesta del rubio menor, tal vez no fuera un buen motivo para otras personas pero para el su madre y hermana eran su adoración y a sus ojos quien las insultase o lastimase se merecía una buena golpiza.

— Naruto no puedo tolerar ese comportamiento de tu parte, con tu historial de peleas no te quieren aceptar en la academia militar, lo cual no entiendo, por lo que me veo en la obligación de recurrir a viejos conocidos— un par de hombres de traje entraron por la puerta— ellos me han confirmado que pueden acogerte en su línea de trabajo— aviso, Naruto podía entender lo que significaba, te dejare con unos desconocidos para que se encarguen de ti y que te den por tu lado.

— ¿Y cuál es su línea de trabajo? — mejor saber en qué se basaría el trabajo que tomaría.

— lo desconozco pero me han asegurado de que se encargaran correctamente de tu educación y que no es ningún asunto del que deba preocuparme— fue la respuesta que obtuvo de su padre — ve y empaca tus cosas, hoy mismo te iras con ellos— ordeno el hombre, el rubio menor se encamino a su habitación pero en el camino se encontró con su hermana Lucy que miraba con ojos llorosos a su hermano mayor.

— No quiero que te vayas— pidió la chica antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su hermano que comenzó a consolarla haciendo círculos en la espalda de la menor mientras le devolvía el abrazo, sabía bien que la orden de su padre no podía ser ignorada o habría consecuencias en contra de su hermanita, su padre en su opinión era demasiado tonto, si quería tenerlo siendo un niño ejemplar solo tenía que amenazar con herir a su hermanita y el acataría la orden para que la pequeña Lucy se encontrase a salvo.

— No puedo quedarme, pero prometo que nos volveremos a ver— estaba seguro de eso, su intuición se lo decía y quería confiar en esta.

Siguió el camino hacía su habitación donde recogió un poco de su ropa y una cadena que su madre le había regalado en su quinto cumpleaños, era una cadena plateada con un dragón plateado con ojos dorados en una posición que envolvía un corazón rojo, ese colgante no lo utilizaba normalmente ya que le parecía un poco pretencioso si lo llevase todo el tiempo pero considerando que tal vez nunca volviese a esa casa prefería llevárselo, cuando volvió al despacho de su padre los hombres de negro caminaron fuera de la mansión y se subieron en un carruaje, el camino fue aburrido y tedioso pues Naruto no conocía a esas personas y no había tema de conversación, llegado un punto, bastante lejano de su hogar, cambiaron de carruaje, su maleta la dejaron en el primer carruaje mientras a él le ataron las manos y le pusieron una mordaza en la boca para evitar que gritara, le tomaron por sorpresa pues primero le había amordazado el hombre sentado a su lado, cuando intentó golpearlo y escapar el que estaba frente a él le ató las manos, le echaron a una especie de celda dentro del carruaje.

— Aunque supongo que para este punto te lo imaginas no pensamos enseñarte nuestro oficio, o no al menos para que lo practiques, somos vendedores de esclavos, aunque eso Jude no lo sabe, nos caíste como anillo al dedo, un comprador quería un esclavo sexual rubio y de ojos azules— le contó el primero de los hombres que era de cabellos negros.

— Pero mira el lado positivo, siempre que le seas obediente y le parezcas lindo tendrás los lujos que ese hombre quiera darle a su pequeña perra— se burló el hombre, le hubiese encantado poder contar que ocurrió un accidente que le salvase del destino que le aguardaba pero desgraciadamente ese no fue el caso, llegaron a una cabaña en lo profundo del bosque, aún con sus clases de geografía no estaba seguro de donde estaban, dentro de la cabaña se encontraban tres personas, uno moreno grande y robusto que tenía los cabellos blancos, un pálido pelinegro de ojos verdes no tan alto como el moreno pero si de una estatura considerable, y el último personaje era una mujer de grandes atributos de cabello rosa en un peinado pomposo y unos ojos grises que destellaban alegría al verle.

— ¿es él? — pregunto la mujer en un tono de voz seductor acercándose al rubio y viendo su rostro mientras jugaba con los rubios cabellos.

— Si ¿no es perfecto? — pregunto el mismo sujeto que le había amordazado.

— desnúdalo queremos verlo, eso puede significar mucho— ordeno la mujer alejándose los hombres hicieron lo pedido y le arrancaron la ropa al pequeño niño rubio, la mujer se degusto con la vista— es atlético, los músculos que tiene lo confirman— y era cierto Naruto tenía un poco de musculatura, dar palizas a los que osaban insultar a su hermana o a quienes intentaran intimidar a otros servía de algo— su retaguardia no está mal, un pene algo grande para su edad aunque no le servirá mucho para lo que lo queremos— analizo la mujer, trono los dedos y el de cabellos blancos les entrego a los hombres un maletín en el que el rubio solo pudo suponer había dinero, sus secuestradores se largaron apenas les dieron el dinero dejándole solo junto a aquellos personajes.

— ¿Empezaremos ya, Julieth? — pregunto el moreno con voz ronca, Naruto pudo ver que los pantalones del hombre oprimían algo entre las piernas de este.

— Aún no, primero debemos conocernos un poco, ver que tan fácil será tratar con él— respondió el hombre de cabellos negros antes de quitarle la mordaza al niño, este evito gritar pues tenía el presentimiento de que nadie le escucharía — ¿Y esta cadenita? es muy bonita — pregunto agarrando el colgante del rubio que siguió callado pues se sentía bastante inseguro.

— mejor responde cariño si te hablamos será mejor que hables— recomendó la mujer sonriéndole.

— Me la regalo mi mama— respondió con algo de miedo, era peleonero más no idiota.

— Parece que eres un poco dócil, será fácil tratar contigo— la mujer llamada Julieth le levanto sentándole en la cama, tomo unos regalos de una silla cercana — ábrelos pequeño, son unos regalos para ti ya que pasaras a ser nuestra pequeña mascotita— indicó la mujer pasándole aquellas cajas envueltas, temiendo por las represalias si no obedecía abrió el primero encontrándose con un collar de perro con una placa, en otro había un bozal y en el último unos brazaletes dorados, ante la mirada expectante de la pelirrosada se colocó los regalos con excepción de su bozal, ella se lo termino poniendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

— que buen chico— le acaricio el pecho el hombre peliblanco sacándole demasiada incomodidad, en el colegio les habían tenido que explicar asuntos del ámbito sexual mucho antes de tiempo después de que una profesora resultase una predadora sexual e iniciasen las preguntas, y si sus suposiciones eran acertadas estaba demasiado jodido— mi nombre es Esteban pero llámame amo Esteban, ellos son mis hermanos Gustav y Julieth seremos tus amos a partir de ahora, si te comportas bien te daremos muchos lujos y cariños— le informo el hombre esperaba que sus suposiciones fallasen, Gustav se colocó a sus espaldas recostándolo en la cama acariciándole la espalda, cuando Esteban separo sus piernas le entro verdadero pánico sabiendo lo que intentarían.

— No, por favor no— pidió aterrado, Julieth se acercó a él levantando su rostro, en el segundo en que conecto su mirada con la de ella le soltó una cachetada tan fuerte que le tumbo al suelo, no lloro no pensaba darles esa satisfacción.

— Somos tus amos, entiendo que tengas miedo pero lo primero es servir a tus amos, yo solo veré en esta ocasión pero tienes que servir bien— le recrimino la mujer cuando Esteban se bajó los pantalones dejando a la vista su miembro sintió el miedo volver a aparecer en él, quería escapar, quería defenderse, por su mente cruzo la imagen de su pequeña hermanita cuando se despidió de ella, ante esa imagen en su corazón nació un deseo, volvería a ver a su hermana sin importar que, junto a ese deseo un calor apareció en su pecho, un calor brillante que rogaba salir y dejar la opresión que su cuerpo le provocaba.

Volvieron a recostarlo en aquella cama mientras la mujer ahora sostenía un látigo como muda amenaza para su obediencia, cuando separaron sus piernas el calor en su pecho se incrementó al igual que su miedo y al instante que intentaron adentrarse en su cuerpo ese calor lo sobrepaso; abrió los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados para minimizar el miedo que sentía y concentrarse en ese calor que representaba el valor y sus deseos de escapar, al momento de abrir los ojos una luz dorada lo envolvió en forma de un explosión de luz.

— ¡No! — grito mientras sus ojos refulgían como brillantes galaxias azules, realmente no recuerda más haya que paso ese día pero al despertar se encontraba en el suelo del bosque, la cabaña estaba completamente destruida y un extraño polvo dorado envolvía el lugar y sentía que le observaban, volvió a vestirse mientras tiraba los "regalos" de sus "amos" tenía la sensación de ser observado por algo o alguien, algo empezó a aspirar el extraño polvo, volteo a ver en la dirección en la que el polvo era absorbido, al darse la vuelta se encontró con algo que lo hizo caerse de espaldas.

Frente a él se encontraba un gran y dorado dragón, sus escamas parecían estar espolvoreadas en oro o el mismo polvo que estaba a su alrededor, sus ojos se veían como verdes nebulosas, sus garras eran blancas y brillantes al igual que sus dientes, y el interior de su cuerpo parecía el cosmos mismo.

— Así que ya has despertado, humano— hablo el dragón con una voz antigua y sabía, Naruto solo abrió aún más los ojos por la sorpresa, frente a él se encontraba prácticamente una leyenda que aparte hablaba.

— Increíble— fue su única respuesta que además le salió involuntariamente, el dragón sonrió ante la palabra del niño, parecía tan impresionable.

— Mi nombre es Stardust, soy el dragón de las estrellas— se presentó, no podía permitirse perder la oportunidad de entrenar a un chico con tanto potencial, él lo había visto, cuando esos humanos estaban por abusar del chico este despertó su magia en forma de una explosión, nada raro en estándares humanos, pero lo que le sorprendió fue el efecto de esta, normalmente un estallido de magia era una gran pista sobre la magia que podía utilizar el usuario o a cuál era más afín, y ese chico había transformado todo a su alrededor en polvo de estrellas, era un mago con afinidad a magia que involucre los astros, normalmente esto era hacía magos de espíritus estelares pero esta era su oportunidad de ayudar a sus compañeros contra Acnologia, tomo una decisión; entrenaría a este muchacho.

— Mi nombre es Naruto— plenamente se creía desheredado o cuando menos fuera de la familia.

— Naruto dime ¿Cuál es tu sueño? — pregunto, esperaba el chico aceptase aprender su magia, no era lo suyo obligar a los demás a hacer las cosas.

— Quiero volver a ver a mi hermana y protegerla— respondió esperanzado, había leído en la biblioteca de la familia que existía una magia capaz de matar dragones y era enseñada por estos— Stardust, por favor, enséñeme la magia Dragón Slayer de las estrellas— pidió, estaba seguro que no podría abandonar el bosque en el que se encontraba con vida o sin ayuda, además de que si deseaba proteger a su hermanita tendría que hacerse más fuerte y la experiencia que acaba de vivir le había demostrado cuan débil era en realidad.

Stardust sonrió alegre ante las palabras del rubio, ni siquiera tuvo que tratar de convencer al chico para que aprendiese su magia, esperaba que el chico lograse aprender su magia pues esta no era sencilla, ni siquiera para quienes tenían potencial.

— Con mucho gusto niño— respondió mientras lo levantaba y lo ponía en su espalda— Prepárate muchacho, tu tortu… digo entrenamiento empezara pronto— se corrigió antes de terminar su oración, Naruto si pudo entender el mensaje original y solo pudo tragar en seco ante lo que le esperaba.

 _1 Semana después_

Se encontraba frente a Stardust agotado casi cayendo en el suelo, cuando le dijo que tendría que aprender a comer su elemento pensó que sería sencillo, vil idiotez que pensó, en primer lugar el elemento que tenía que consumir era la energía de las estrellas, o estrellas directamente, y eso no se obtenía con facilidad, su mejor opción era absorber parte de la energía de los rayos del sol pero tenía tan poca experiencia que apenas podía aprovechar toda esa energía, de noche aunque podía aprovechar mucha más energía gracias a la cantidad de estrellas visibles tardaba demasiado como para ser útil en una batalla, en segunda parte Stardust no podía alimentarlo con su energía pues las alas del dragón habían sido destrozadas por su archienemigo Acnologia, se prometió que acabaría con él, y no podía recolectar energía volando cerca del cielo por lo que quedaba fuera de consideración, el lado positivo es que después de una larga semana de entrenamiento su cuerpo ya podía absorber una buena porción de energía en un solo día, contando la noche, para entrenar un poco.

Además de eso había entendido porque la magia del Dragón Slayer de las estrellas era tan complicada de aprender, era demasiado rápida y destructiva, el puño cometa del dragón de los astros había sido incontrolable incluso cuando había puesto poca magia, el golpe consistía en concentrar la magia en sus puños, su puño derecho brillo en dorado y segundos después se encontraba impulsado en dirección de un árbol en contra de su voluntad pues el "cometa" que era su puño tenía tanta energía que lo había obligado a moverse, cuando el golpe conecto con su objetivo hubo una explosión de luz que lo lanzó contra otro árbol, el lugar donde impacto su ataque estaba destruido y solo había un cráter en el que el suelo se había convertido en el mismo polvo dorado.

— como me lo esperaba, te falta fuerza física, la magia de los astros aunque demasiado poderosa es demasiado errática incluso cuando se tiene bastante práctica, a partir de mañana entrenaremos tu cuerpo junto a tu contenedor mágico para que tu magia no te explote en la cara— empezó a aspirar el polvo que se había generado por el golpe de su alumno— aunque es un delicioso polvo de estrellas— felicito saboreando el material creado por el chico.

— Gracias… Supongo— agradeció antes de tumbarse en el suelo mientras intentaba absorber la energía que podía del sol.

 _7 meses después_

En esos siete meses su cuerpo había cambiado ligeramente, tenía algo más de musculatura pero eso no era lo realmente útil, tenía más resistencia y fuerza lo que le permitía realizar correctamente algunos de sus ataques, el puño cometa aunque aún era demasiado destructivo era mil veces más controlable que antes, el rugido lluvia de meteoritos del dragón de las estrellas era una exhalación de magia que tomaba la forma de varios disparos de energía similares a estrellas que se movían a una increíble velocidad, aunque poderosas técnicas le agotaban demasiado, sus ojos se habían vuelto como los de los reptiles, sus colmillos habían crecido haciéndose más notables y su olfato era increíblemente preciso.

Ahora estaba tratando de hacer "la estrella fugaz del dragón de las estrellas", según entendía el verdadero nombre de muchas de sus técnicas eran realmente puño de hierro del dragón de las estrellas, rugido del dragón de las estrellas, entre otros que tenían nombres infinitamente más simples que los que le decía Stardust, cuando le pregunto por qué les daba nombres tan largos solo obtuvo como respuesta — porque somos una especie extremadamente rara de dragones y me niego a darle a mis técnicas nombres tan insulsos como esos— a él le pareció que era un poco diva, como sea, volviendo a la estrella fugaz, esta era una técnica de movimiento extremadamente veloz que tendría que practicar bastante seguido para dominarla pues era casi imposible estar seguro de a dónde te movías, pero daba como resultado una velocidad increíble que permitía una gran ventaja contra casi cualquier enemigo, o eso le dijo Stardust.

Comenzó su carrera, ciertamente la técnica era demasiado veloz pero le parecía que podía controlarse relativamente bien, ese pensamiento se terminó cuando corrió en dirección de un árbol, pudo girar a tiempo para evitar el golpe pero eso lo llevo en dirección de una gran roca, cuando estuvo a punto de chocar puso sus brazos frente a él intentando minimizar los daños, espero por varios segundos el golpe que nunca llego, al abrir los ojos se encontró en un lugar demasiado extraño; el lugar tenía planetas, o eso le parecieron a Naruto, flotando por ahí, había demasiadas estrellas y pilares, lo que lo asombró fue la cantidad de energía que sentía en el lugar, era demasiada, una sirena se apareció frente a él, aunque difusa en su memoria podía reconocer a aquella mujer donde fuese.

— ¿Aquarius? — preguntó viendo a uno de los espíritus dorados de su madre.

— ¿Enano? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? — devolvió la pregunta desconcertada, un humano normal no debería poder entrar en el mundo de los espíritus celestiales y menos si este no tenía una llave para que el espíritu lo trajese.

— Un gusto volver a verte, Aquarius — Stardust apareció mientras en el aire aparecían ondas por las que se fue asomando el dragón dorado hasta entrar dentro del lugar completamente.

— ¿Qué haces con el enano? — pregunto mientras con su cola ponía a Naruto detrás de ella, aunque no lo pareciese, porque su carácter le impedía mostrarlo tan libremente, tenía bastante aprecio por los hijos de su antigua dueña, Lucy tenía un favoritismo por ella mientras Naruto lo tenía por Capricorn, este le había enseñado lo básico de luchar, pero aun así no permitiría que este saliese herido por ese dragón.

— Es mi alumno, será el Dragón Slayer de las estrellas— respondió el dragón viendo al espíritu, que él supiese ella no se llevaba totalmente bien con los humanos por lo que le tomaba por sorpresa que protegiese al niño, él se había escondido en la realidad de los espíritus ya que no había podido viajar en el eclipse por su falta de alas, el lado positivo es que ellos podían entrar y salir del mundo espiritual por voluntad gracias a su relación con aquellos astros, y gracias al diferente paso del tiempo entre mundos había podido sobrevivir, aun así no le quedaban más de 4 años.

— ¿Su familia lo sabe? — pregunto Aquarius, ella había tenido que aguantarse los llantos de Lucy sufriendo por la salida de su hermano y este aquí aprendiendo magia de un dragón.

— No, padre cree que unos viejos conocidos suyos me enseñaran su negocio, ellos vendían gente, me vendieron a personas malas— fue la respuesta de Naruto abrazando a la sirena, esta abrió los ojos espantada, aunque la explicación del rubio menor era algo pobre pudo hacerse una idea de lo que esos hombres le hubiesen hecho al pobre niño.

— No cumplieron su cometido, libero su magia destruyéndolos y convirtiéndolos en polvo de estrellas— tranquilizo Stardust haciendo que la sirena se calmase un poco, vio al niño, ella sabía que era lo que motivaba al rubio para hacerse fuerte y para pelear, proteger a los que ama y a los inocentes, podía ayudar un poco al rubio, al menos en lo que se refería hacerse más fuerte, eso tal vez obstruyese su entrenamiento con el dragón pero si no lo hacía lo volvería mucho más fuerte— si quieres enseñarle lo que creó que quieres enseñarle, está bien, puede que facilite el uso de su magia dragón Slayer— contestó la muda pregunta de la mujer.

— Naruto puedo ayudarte aprendiendo una magia rara, desconozco que tanto puedas aprender de ella pero puede que te ayude a usar la magia de Stardust— comenzó a explicar la sirena acariciando los cabellos del rubio, sabía que podría aprender un poco de la magia que quería enseñarle— según Stardust no será impedimento para aprender su magia, incluso puede que la facilite ¿Deseas aprenderla? — preguntó la sirena calmada.

— ¡Claro! — respondió alegre, si podía facilitar su magia dragón Slayer por el muy bien.

— muy bien, esta magia tiene 12 pasos o 12 variedades, una para cada signo del zodiaco, desconozco si puedas aprender más de uno pero al menos creo que te puedo conseguir un maestro— esperaba que Loke no estuviese muy ocupado para que le ayudase con esto, el llevaba teniendo el sueño de enseñar esta magia a alguien hacia siglos.

Para su suerte Loke, que no estaba de trabajo por el momento, paso por ahí, sujeto su mano forzándole a acercarse, el conocía las doce variantes ya que como líder de los 12 había tenido la obligación de aprender los estilos de combate de sus camaradas para asegurar un buen resultado en la batalla y aunque había semi-desarrollado esta magia nunca había podido enseñarla a nadie ya que ninguno de sus amos se había interesado en esta, Loke miro curioso a Stardust y a Naruto, al primero porque según recordaba había vuelto al mundo humano, al segundo por ser un niño humano.

— Si Aquarius ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Por fin has aceptado tus sentimientos por mí? — pregunto sonriendo coqueto, esa personalidad suya no cambiaría nunca.

— Para nada, sigo siendo muy feliz con Scorpio, te necesito porque creo que te conseguí un alumno deseoso de aprender tu magia— respondió con algo de hastío ante el coqueteo del león, los ojos del espíritu masculino se abrieron sorprendidos antes de brillar como un niño al que le dices que tendrá nuevos juguetes.

— por supuesto, yo me encargo, vamos al mundo humano para no perder tiempo— ordeno agarrando al chico, si ese chico llego con Stardust significaba que era su Dragón Slayer por lo que podía viajar entre mundos por lo que no habría problemas para ir y volver, además nadie tenía su llave en este momento por lo que no tenía de que preocuparse.

 _3 años después. 7/7/7710_

Ahora Naruto tenía ya nueve años, medía un metro cuarenta siendo alto para su edad, sus cabellos rubios tenían ahora las puntas anaranjadas, además su vestimenta había cambiado, gracias a Loke que se negaba que su hermanito se vistiese solo así, eso y que su antigua ropa ya no le quedaba, llevaba unos pantalones negros, unas deportivas negras, una playera blanca, una chaqueta negra con detalles dorados, además de que ahora tenía un anillo dorado hecho con las escamas de Stardust, este le había encomendado deshacerse de su cuerpo para que nadie pudiese alimentarse de él o aprendiese los secretos que su cuerpo guardaba, le había pedido poder crear algo con sus escamas o huesos para siempre sentir que se encontraba junto a él, eran unos guantes negros sin dedos, no entendía como las escamas doradas se habían vuelto negras, era, junto a su colgante, uno de sus tesoros más preciados.

Naruto se encontraba en el mundo de los espíritus, había venido para ver a su maestro Loke, Stardust acababa de morir y quería ver a su maestro antes de emprender camino a por aventuras, sabía por Aquarius que su hermana estaba aprendiendo magia de espíritus celestiales, considero un día irse con ella cuando Lucy le invocase para ver a su hermanita pero escucho de la sirena que Jude se enteró hace un par de años sobre que sus viejos conocidos eran tratantes de esclavos, uno creería que temería por la vida de su hijo pero este resulto creer que ciertamente le enseñaban su negocio por lo que lo creía que era un vil criminal, lo había desheredado y no quería ni verlo, aceptando que los riesgos a los que se podía enfrentar eran superiores a él por el momento decidió ir a ver a su hermanita cuando demostrase su inocencia o su padre se hubiese largado.

Con sus 9 años había completado su entrenamiento en la magia dragón Slayer de las estrellas a la vez que creaba nuevas técnicas, así mismo había aprendido las 12 variantes de la magia "Zodiac" la magia que Loke le había enseñado, había costado pero lo logro, encontrándose con el espíritu del León este se encontraba hablando con Aries, una amiga, apenas llego junto a ellos, Loke le miro con cariño, se habían vuelto "hermanos" por decirlo de algún modo, para Naruto el espíritu era como el hermano mayor genial que nunca tuvo, muchos de los compañeros de su antiguo colegio tenían hermanos mayores que eran geniales, o al menos a palabras de estos, y le habían dejado con la pequeña envidia de tener un hermano mayor y Loke se había decidido a tomar ese papel, al mismo tiempo el espíritu veía al chico como a un pequeño hermano al cual enseñar lo que sabía, cuando le informo al mujeriego de la muerte de Stardust este le abrazo consolándolo, ese dragón había sido una figura paterna el poco tiempo que estuvo con él y su muerte le había dolido demasiado.

Aquarius se despidió de él mientras le deseaba suerte, Loke le había dicho que se mantendrían en contacto, volvió al mundo humano encontrándose en el gran bosque en el que había vivido por años, desconociendo para que dirección se encontrara la ciudad más cercana solo comenzó a caminar, un olor algo extraño fue percibido por su nariz después de una hora de caminata, siguiendo su instinto corrió en dirección de aquel olor que empezaba a distinguir, era aroma a quemado, al llegar al origen de ese aroma se encontró con una parte del bosque quemada y 5 hombres uniformados con ropajes negros rodeando a un ¿Duende? Ni idea pero eso parecía.

— Entréganos todo tu dinero o terminaras igual que este estúpido bosque— amenazo uno de los hombres, el que parecía el líder, prendiendo su mano en un fuego verde, ni idea de que hacía, valiéndole un comino que estuviesen en mayoría se lanzó contra ellos por atacar a alguien más débil, eso le pareció por su estatura y no defenderse, esa era el tipo de injusticias que no soportaba ver, corriendo contra el hombre de cabellos negros, el de magia de fuego, su puño brillo en color dorado brillante.

— ¡Puño cometa del dragón de las estrellas! — rugió impactando su puño contra la cara de aquel hombre, el golpe lo había tirado de lleno contra un árbol rompiéndolo ante la sorpresa de todos los demás, los hombres le miraron sorprendidos mientras el duendecillo le miraba con plena curiosidad.

— ¿y tú quien te crees niñato? lárgate o te mataremos — amenazo un pelirrojo mientras su sombra se levantaba del suelo tomando la forma de varios tentáculos, los demás hombres encendieron su magia como una amenaza contra el rubio, un castaño le apunto con varias picas de roca, un peliblanco estaba flotando sobre un tornado, mientras otro de cabellos azules hacía flotar agua que tenía en unas botellas, ante los ojos del chico se veían demasiado débiles, el duende se apartó unos metros viendo toda la escena.

— Me pueden llamar Naruto Heartlion — ese había sido el apellido que había tomado después de que su padre le desheredara, era la combinación de su antiguo apellido con la constelación que su maestro representaba — y ahora me toca darles una merecida golpiza— respondió antes de volver a formar el golpe cometa.

El mago de viento le lanzó hacía el cielo intentando deshacerse de él, estando a una altura considerable preparo su siguiente ataque, inhalo antes de gritar — Rugido lluvia de meteoritos del dragón de las estrellas— al terminó de su grito soltó su ataque, los diferentes disparos tomaron por sorpresa a los hombres, el de viento y tierra lograron cubrirse del ataque aéreo, el de sombras puso sus sombras como escudo al igual que el mago de agua, pero sus "estrellas" lograron traspasar sus defensas noqueándolos al impacto, mientras caía preparo otra técnica, si incluso después de años de aprender la magia aun le costaba absorber energía, estas eran las "alas de constelación del dragón de las estrellas" sus brazos se envolvieron en su dorada magia para impactar sus brazos contra el suelo, al instante del impacto una explosión de luz apareció lanzando al par de magos contra los arboles noqueándolos.

Aquel duende se acercó de detrás de los arboles viéndolo con bastante alegría.

— Muchas gracias chico ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó el pequeño hombre.

— Naruto Hearthlion, mago dragón Slayer de las estrellas — se presentó Naruto viéndolo feliz.

— Un gusto en conocerte Naruto, yo soy Makarov Dreyar maestro del gremio Fairy Tail— se presentó el hombre, Naruto lo vio con ojos de estrellas, había escuchado de los gremios mágicos en su estadía en la mansión Hearthfilia y había deseado unirse a uno desde hace algún tiempo, ahora la oportunidad estaba al alcance de sus dedos.

— ¿Puedo unirme a su gremio Makarov-san? — pregunto feliz con sus ojos brillando.

— Por supuesto muchacho, creó que te llevaras bien con un niño que se unió hace poco, Natsu Dragneel, un dragón Slayer al igual que tú— Acepto el hombrecillo empezando a caminar, estaban en Clover después de una reunión regular con los otros maestros de gremios.

Se encaminaron hasta la estación de trenes para llegar a Magnolia, en el transcurso Naruto sintió la verdadera tortura, nunca antes le había mareado un medio de transporte pero ese viaje en tren fue lo peor que Naruto jamás hubiese vivido, era una sensación de mareo tortuoso que lo había dejado tirado en el piso sufriendo y agonizando ante la mirada con tic de Makarov, cuando el tren por fin se detuvo acabó con su maldita tortura, arrastrándose hasta la salida abrazo el suelo con la más pura y sincera alegría, jamás creyó alegrarse tanto de estar en el piso.

— Vamos muchacho, vayamos al gremio a hacer todo oficial— pidió Makarov caminando en dirección del gremio, creyó que esos ataques de mareo en transportes solo eran cosa de Natsu pero comenzaba a creer que era cosa de Dragón Slayer´s estando frente a un edificio abrió la puerta revelando a varios niños peleando — Bienvenido a Fairy Tail

Aquí el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, sé que el capítulo fue corto pero quería empezar lento, espero lo disfruten y cualquier comentario es bien recibido.


	2. Las oscuras estrellas del pasado

Espero les guste esta historia, cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida, además de que aún no estoy seguro de las parejas, para Naruto estaba considerando a Mirajane o Erza (tal vez un poco cliché pero son de mis favoritas) aun así estoy abierto a sugerencias, para Natsu estaba pensando en Lucy, me agrada Lisanna y todo pero el ship no me convence, además de que cometí un par de accidentes en cuanto a las fechas por lo que les pido perdón, tomaremos que el año en el que empezó la serie es igual al del anime/manga, 7784, pero que por asares del destino Layla abrió Eclipse 6 años antes o cualquier idea para cuadrar fechas es bien recibida ya que la de los años antes aun no es segura.

 _ **Las oscuras estrellas del pasado**_

 _15/2/7784._

Naruto miraba a la nada viendo lo que quedaba después de su último ataque, cerró los ojos recordando lo ocurrido en los últimos 10 años desde que se unió a Fairy Tail, había conocido a muchas personas, tenido buenos y malos momentos, aún recordaba cómo fue cuando llego.

 _Flashback 23/9/7774_

Acababa de entrar al edificio que era el gremio de Fairy Tail encontrándose con mesas, sillas y otros muebles volando en una pelea, creyó que era entre adultos o contra un gremio enemigo pero resulto ser entre jóvenes compañeros del gremio a los que no pudo reconocer, una albina con vestimenta gótica o roquera, Naruto no estaba seguro y que no le culpen no conocía mucho de ropa estando tres años en un bosque, peleando con una pelirroja de armadura, un niño pelirosado dándose de golpes contra ¿Un niño pelinegro en ropa interior? Una niña castaña que ¿estaba bebiendo cerveza? ¿No era demasiado joven? Sin prestar demasiada atención siguió a Makarov a la barra, aparentemente nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia con excepción de un hombre de cabellos azules y una gabardina blanca que los miraba curioso.

— Hola maestro ¿Quién es el niño? — pregunto el mago adulto viendo a Naruto interesado, no parecía ser algún cliente y tenía una presencia demasiado poderosa para su edad, aparentemente el único motivo por el cual no se habían dado cuenta de su llegada era que la pelea centraba toda su atención.

— Muchacho preséntate — Pidió Makarov al chico, después de unos segundos en que el rubio no hiciese lo pedido volteo a verle, se encontraba charlando animadamente con Cana que comenzaba una lectura de cartas — ¡Muchacho presta atención! — Le grito con algo de frustración, sin darse cuenta detuvo las peleas en el gremio ganándose las miradas de todos tanto sobre él como sobre Naruto.

— Perdone Makarov-san, Cana-san y yo comenzamos una interesante conversación sobre métodos de adivinación— Se disculpó el chico rascándose la nuca con algo de vergüenza.

— Como te iba diciendo, usar las estrellas para la adivinación es más concreta sobre el momento que acontecerá suele dejarlo como "En el equinoccio de primavera algo acontecerá" nunca es claro lo que puede ocurrir — siguió discutiendo la castaña.

— Pero con las cartas todo queda muy libre a diferentes interpretaciones, nunca estas totalmente seguro de cuándo o como va a suceder o si es una metafora — refuto el chico antes de voltear a ver a Macao — Naruto Hearthlion mago de las estrellas — se presentó el niño viendo al hombre, Makarov levanto una ceja sin entender por qué había cambiado la magia en su presentación, pero ya preguntaría por eso después, Natsu salió del gremio después de que Lisanna le avisara que Gildarts acababa de llegar de una misión, luego tendría tiempo para conocer al chico nuevo.

— ¿Dónde quieres tu marca? — pregunto sonriendo, aparentemente Naruto ya estaba haciendo amigos.

— Espere maestro, quiero probar si es lo suficientemente fuerte como para no morirse en su primera misión— interrumpió Mirajane viéndolo con burla, Erza rodo los ojos, para ella estaba claro lo que la albina quería, quería mostrarse superior al nuevo y avergonzarlo un poco, estaba por regañar a su compañera de gremio cuando el chico sonrió divertido.

— Esta bien, no me gusta pelear sin un motivo pero ver si tengo el nivel para realizar misiones me parece un buen motivo — acepto alegre el muchacho, Erza vio con algo de pena al nuevo, estaba por ser derrotado de una manera humillante o lo más humillante que Mirajane pudiera hacerlo, la albina tomo forma como su Satán Soul, ella quería humillarlo tan fuertemente como podía.

— Espero aguantes el primer golpe— Se lanzó contra Naruto levantando una nube de polvo.

Todos miraban la nube con lastima, Mirajane junto a Erza eran de las más fuertes en esta generación y no era probable que el chico lo lograse.

— Fiuu suerte que evite eso, me hubiese dolido como el averno — se escuchó la voz de Naruto, todos comenzaron a buscarlo con la mirada hasta que Gray apunto al segundo piso, sentado en el barandal se encontraba Naruto completa y totalmente intacto, la nube de polvo se disipo mostrando a Mirajane que le miraba sorprendida — Bueno, creo que no puedo solo evitarte y debo atacar, intentare no herirte mucho _Acude a mi llamado sagrado zodiaco; Leo_ — Frente al rubio apareció un círculo mágico dorado, dentro del circulo había primero 12 espacios y en cada uno había un símbolo, posteriormente varios engranajes se mostraban, por ultimo un circulo más pequeño dentro del primero se encontraba en blanco hasta que apareció el símbolo del zodiaco de Leo.

— No te creas la gran cosa solo por esquivar un golpe— salto en dirección del chico, este dio un aplauso frente a él, una inmensa luz inundo el lugar cegando a todos los magos, unos segundos después la luz desapareció, Mirajane sin poder evitarlo se estrelló contra la barra, todos dirigieron sus miradas a ella encontrándola con su apariencia normal, parándose vio sorprendida su cuerpo sin entender como su hechizo había desaparecido, al siguiente instante una espada de luz cayó frente a ella, otra a sus espaldas, y así siguieron hasta apresarla en una jaula de espadas brillantes.

— _Regulus Revealing Light_ Magia de luz pura, cualquier magia oscura, de sombras o demoniaca se ve disipada o dañada, estas en una prisión formada por luz anti-demonios por lo que dudo puedas escapar — explico Naruto sonriendo, Gray miraba con sorpresa absoluta al chico frente a él, ¡Acababa de hacerle frente a Mira y salió vivo! Mirajane intento volver a convertirse pero cada vez que lograba transformar una parte de su cuerpo la luz la forzaba a deshacerla.

— Muy impresionante Naruto-kun ¿Podrías quitar las espadas? O y ¿Dónde quieres tu marca y de qué color? — el rubio disipo su conjuro, las espadas se deshicieron en el ambiente, se quitó la chamarra y playera revelando su formado cuerpo.

— En el pectoral, frente al corazón en color dorado por favor— pidió el rubio sonriente, Makarov marco el lugar pedido con la marca del gremio en un color dorado, cuando la marca estuvo plasmada volvió a vestirse, Cana volvió a mirarlo ofreciéndole una cerveza, ahora se le acercaron la niña pelirroja y el niño en calzoncillos, Mirajane salió hecha una furia del gremio.

— Un gusto en conocerte Naruto-san, soy Erza Scarlet, bienvenido a Fairy Tail — se presentó la pelirroja ahora conocida como Erza.

— Yo soy Gray Fullbuster, demonios eso fue increíble— acepto Gray viéndolo con asombro.

— Muchas gracias, pero, ¿Por qué vas en ropa interior? — pregunto Naruto, hasta donde había visto parecía que todos eran una gran familia y si tenía un hermano exhibicionista tendría que corregirlo antes de que eso se hiciese un problema.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde quedo mi ropa?! — pregunto alarmado el niño viendo su cuerpo buscando su ropa.

— Tiene ese mal hábito — explico Cana con calma, tendría que intentar corregirlo, no permitiría que eso se volviese una amenaza contra Fairy Tail.

 _Fin Flashback_

Se acercó a recoger la bandera del gremio que acababa de destruir, Phantom Lord, miraba a las personas que estaban ahí con cierta pena y una alegría nostálgica, camino por el polvo dorado que antes era el edificio del gremio, ellos habían declarado guerra y el ayudaría a terminarla con toda su ira brillando, por algún motivo el día de hoy se sentía demasiado nostálgico recordando el pasado, ahora recordaba su primera misión.

 _Flashback 24/9/7774_

Estaba viendo la lista de trabajos buscando uno que se adecuase a sus capacidades, o que no fuese de extremo peligro para su primera misión, y ahí lo encontró, uno que se adecuaba a sus capacidades, o que simplemente le gusto, vencer a un grupo de 12 bandidos que atormentaba un pequeño pueblo en Bosco, para su primer trabajo decidió hacerlo en solitario, apenas el maestro le autorizo emprendió camino usando la estrella fugaz del dragón de las estrellas para recorrer el camino, pues ni muerto se volvía a montar en un tren, llegando un par de horas después, bastante cansado además, llego a con el alcalde del pueblo para avisarle que llego el mago que se encargaría de los bandidos, no parecía ser una misión de rango superior a C.

Le avisaron que habitualmente los bandidos atacaban de noche por lo que fue a un pequeño hostal para descansar y reponer fuerzas, estando ahí se adentró en el mundo de los espíritus, necesitaba recargar magia y quería saludar a Loke y contarle las buenas nuevas, camino por ahí alimentándose de la energía estelar que el lugar emanaba hasta que encontró a su maestro/ hermano, se acercó a él.

— Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo estás? — pregunto viéndole.

— Bien, adivina que, ¡Me uní a un gremio! — respondió levantando su playera mostrando el símbolo de Fairy Tail, Loke le miro feliz, su hermanito se veía demasiado emocionado.

— ¿De cuánto es la recompensa? Espero tenga un buen pago y no sea demasiado difícil— pregunto el espíritu, estaba preocupado por el rubio y esperaba que no fuese algo que el menor no pudiese controlar.

— 100.000 Jewels, no es el tipo de misión más sencilla pero tampoco es demasiado difícil, son unos 12 bandidos que no usan magia, con tu magia y la de Stardust será pan comido— respondió Naruto sonriendo, ciertamente le pareció que era mucho si era una misión "fácil" pero aparentemente los bandidos habían robado una reliquia del pueblo que valía cientos de miles de Jewels por lo que esos 100.000 Jewels eran poco para lo que se buscaba recuperar, incluso aceptaron que se quedase con algunas cosas más si podía traerles directamente la reliquia, un báculo de oro con un rubí.

— No dudo de tus capacidades pero no subestimes las habilidades de tus oponentes, prepárate para que tus oponentes sean magos incluso cuando no lo aparenten, evítate riesgos— advirtió Loke, sabía que no los subestimaría pero no estaba de más advertirle de la posibilidad de que la información estuviese errada.

— Por supuesto, iré regresando, no vaya a ser que ataquen mientras no esté— avisó antes de desaparecer volviendo al pueblo, vio por la ventana notando que estaba atardeciendo, eso es lo que le desagradaba del mundo de los espíritus estelares; medir el tiempo era un imposible, salió del hostal usando su visión para buscar a cualquier persona que pareciese sospechosa, beneficios de que como dragón de las estrellas tenía una visión nocturna bastante buena.

Buscando en la oscuridad encontró a unas doce personas encapuchadas completamente cerca de la joyería del pueblo, corrió en su dirección y cuando los bandidos estaban por romper el cristal de la vitrina disparo.

— _Acude a mi llamado arquero sagrado; Sagitario_ — conjuro, el círculo mágico hizo aparición pero en esta ocasión estaba el símbolo del zodiaco del arquero, apunto frente a él, varias delgadas flechas de luz aparecieron a su alrededor, trono los dedos apuntando frente a él y al instante sus proyectiles fueron disparados contra los bandidos lanzándolos lejos, estos lo voltearon a ver, ahora veía que donde debería estar su rostro había una absoluta oscuridad y lo que hubiesen sido sus ojos eran rojos cual sangre, estos empezaron a derretirse hasta desaparecer, vio sorprendido esto pues su magia no tenía esa capacidad, salió de su sorpresa cuando escucho aplausos detrás de él, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un hombre de cabellos verdes, ojos rosas y por vestimenta unos pantalones azules nada más y como un accesorio el báculo robado.

— así que tú eres quien contrataron para detener a los "bandidos" pues ya que estas aquí y viste eso déjame explicarte, yo soy Ferez Wainderost, y lo que destruiste fueron mis espíritus sombríos creados por mi magia, y ahora que lo sabes… Debes morir — declaró mientras a su lado se formaba un perro gigante de tres cabezas que fue en su dirección atacándolo.

— ¿Eso significa que el único bandido eres tú? — pregunto mientras disparaba más flechas contra el perro que incluso después de 15 flechas no de deshacía.

— a medias, la magia del arco de la encarnación no hace tan seguro eso de "único" — la décimo sexta, décimo séptima y décimo octava flechas dieron de lleno en las tres cabezas del cerberos, cuando las heridas de la bestia fueron letales se deshizo — Nada mal para un crio pero no lograras vencer lo siguiente, ven bestia celeste Kuririon — un ave gigante de color rojo brillante apareció, este grazno lanzando un torbellino en contra de Naruto.

— Esto no será fácil, _Virgo_ — el círculo mágico apareció con el símbolo del signo de la sirvienta, del suelo salieron varias cadenas en dirección de Ferez, este saltó sobre el tejado de una de las viviendas.

— Recúbreme fuego blanco del cielo Shirokai— rugió, al instante un fuego blanco cubrió su cuerpo, cuando las cadenas se acercaban a él estas se derritieron, cuando el acero toco el suelo este desapareció en polvo dorado y segundos después se fundió en el suelo.

— _Capricornio_ — su cuerpo se envolvió por un segundo en luz, dio un saltó para llegar al mismo tejado que Ferez — _Scorpio—_ un tornado de arena impacto contra el peliverde, Naruto creyó que ahí habría acabado todo pero lo único que vio fue un domo de cristal gracias a la arena, el de ojos rosas rompió el cristal aún envuelto en aquellas flamas, ahora Naruto estaba considerando pedir un aumento en la recompensa por este cabroncete, su magia dragón Slayer era demasiado caótica para usarla en mitad de un pueblo.

— es una lástima que una mosca tan joven como tu deba morir aquí pero ese es el destino que te toca— habló Ferez, caminando hacia él, si no podía tocarlo con nada físico solo le quedaban tres signos que podían serle útiles.

— _Libra_ — De entre todas las variantes de la magia esta era tal vez la más diferente de la que usaba el espíritu, esta le permitía afectar toda un zona del espacio y aunque por ser su símbolo era más poderoso también era demasiado costoso, gastaría demasiada magia haciendo esto, creo una esfera invisible alrededor de Ferez convocando cansancio en su esfera, esperaba esto cumpliese el objetivo de derrotarlo o estaría posiblemente acabado, en cuestión de unos segundos las flamas blancas desaparecieron y Ferez cayó al piso derrotado, intentando mantenerse de pie disparo una flecha de luz hacia la campana del pueblo, el sonido apareció inmediatamente despertando al alcalde junto a unos pocos más que llegaron pronto, tiro al peliverde al suelo antes de volver a convocar la magia de Virgo esposándolo, eran cadenas anti-magia.

— Disculpe Naruto-san ¿Quién es él? — preguntó el alcalde viendo al hombre encadenado.

— Resulto que los bandidos eran en realidad creaciones hechas por este tipo, su magia le permitía crear cosas — explico Naruto cayendo de rodillas, había agotado toda su magia haciendo eso y creía que tal vez no aguante no quedarse dormido.

— Se lo agradezco mucho Naruto-san, descanse, mañana le entregare su recompensa — agradeció aquel hombre ayudándole a llegar al hostal donde se quedó durmiendo.

 _Al día siguiente_

Se despertó, desperezándose se levantó para después de una ducha ir a la alcaldía, en cuanto llego el alcalde le miro alegre.

— Me alegra ver que se encuentra bien Naruto-san, por lo que vimos resulto que la dificultad del trabajo era mayor a la esperada y ya que trajo el báculo de Pandora-sama la recompensa será mayor ¿unos 550.000 Jewels le parece bien? Junto a una recompensa especial claro está— pregunto alegre, Naruto casi se atragantaba con su propia saliva al oír cuanto sería su recompensa por su primer trabajo.

— No es por sonar mal pero ¿por qué tanto? — pregunto sorprendido.

— No solo acabo con el bandido que atormentaba nuestro pueblo, trajo el báculo de Pandora-sama la fundadora y salvadora del pueblo, además de que apreso a un mago oscuro prófugo hasta cierto punto creo que le estoy pagando poco— explico sonriendo el hombre entregándole una bolsa con el dinero mencionado y una gran caja de madera — La caja es una de las cajas que Pandora-sama hizo en su tiempo en vida, contiene algún objeto y pidió que a cualquier mago que salvase este pueblo se le entregase una.

Se retiró casi inmediatamente esta vez camino más lentamente, sus músculos le estaban matando, horas después se encontraba en la frontera entre Bosco y Fiore, comió un poco de carne de un animal que alcanzo a cazar.

 _Fin Flashback_

Ahora caminaba en dirección de su hogar, estaban en plena guerra contra un gremio y por primera vez en los últimos tres años su magia fluía libremente sin que pusiera restricción alguna en ella, ahora que recordaba aquella caja se daba cuenta de que jamás la abrió, debería hacerlo apenas llegase a su hogar, aun recordaba el día en que perdió el control total de su magia y había hecho un acto imperdonable.

Había logrado lo que muchos magos no lograban, se había vuelto un mago clase S después de 3 años y medio dentro del gremio, incluso lo habían nombrado mago santo después de 7 años.

 _Flashback 02/5/7781_

Había vuelto de una misión que era la eliminación de un demonio gigante que estaba atacando unos cuantos pueblos, le acababan de informar que había estado entre los nominados para mago santo, aunque había preferido mantener todo el asunto lo más discreto posible era que estaba bastante orgulloso de esto, incluso algunos de sus compañeros de gremio ni siquiera sabían su posición como mago clase S, especialmente porque llegaba demasiado temprano al gremio para tomarlas, Natsu ni siquiera sabía que era mago dragón Slayer incluso lo consideraba un mago bastante débil ya que nunca quería pelear pero la misión que el concilio acababa de enviarle era algo que nunca se esperó; ayudar a frenar un escape en masa de la ciudad prisión Baste en el desierto, era una misión para ver si podía tomar posición como un mago santo, no podía negarse, más porque los prisioneros de la prisión Baste eran extremadamente peligrosos, pero se sentía inmensamente incomodo con esta misión.

La misión en Baste tenía una advertencia del concilio que le había puesto los pelos de punta; cabía la posibilidad de que tuviese que matar a alguno de los prisioneros, si de casualidad uno llamado Koros Ensei tendría que eliminarlo o detenerlo hasta que algún dios de Ishgar llegase como refuerzo, Koros tenía magia que lo hacía virtualmente una amenaza de clase SS, su magia le hacía regenerarse incluso desde una minúscula parte de él, su magia le permitía matar todo con lo que tuviese contacto físico además de una velocidad asombrosa según escucho, en otras palabras incluso algunos magos santos no podrían eliminarlo y volverlo a apresar resultaba en casi un imposible si alguien deshacía las runas que cubrían su celda haciendo que su magia se viese cancelada, después de unos segundos, y una mirada preocupada de parte de Makarov, emprendió camino a Baste.

Horas más tarde llego a Baste, la ciudad prisión se dividía en siete niveles, el primero, del exterior al interior, era donde se encontraban las casas de los guardias, hombres que habían renunciado a cualquier posibilidad de pareja o familia, en el segundo era donde se hacían prácticas y entrenamientos de los guardias, el tercero era para los criminales de clase A al igual que el cuarto nivel, los del quinto eran clase S, los del sexto eran SS y los del séptimo eran aquellos que por condiciones varias eran aún más peligrosos, el único criminal que se encontraba en el séptimo nivel era precisamente Koros Ensei pues por condiciones normales no podía morir y era una amenaza incluso para God Serena pues con un toque incluso el as de los magos santos desaparecería desintegrado.

El motivo por el cual se le había pedido especialmente que fuera él era por un conjuro que solo había mostrado una vez, en el peor de los casos tendría que recurrir a su técnica más poderosa; "Nova Invictus Celeste Imperial del dragón de las estrellas", era su conjuro más poderoso y era un ataque de luz estelar capaz de destruir todo a su alcance y volverlo polvo de estrellas, como tal era un ataque de uso de emergencia absoluta pues al igual que casi toda su magia dragón Slayer de las estrellas era muy descontrolada y un mal cálculo podría destruir todo a su alrededor, nunca había fallado a la hora de controlar la Nova Invictus pero era tan poderoso que siempre temía cometer aunque fuese un solo error.

Al ver Baste se dio cuenta del que tan avanzada era la fuga, la muralla que frenaba la salida de Koros se encontraba casi en ruinas y las runas casi se borraban, guardias peleaban por todos lados, el único nivel que estaba intacto era el primero, a toda prisa fue corriendo en dirección del centro de Baste atacando a todos los presos que encontraba en su camino, su principal objetivo era la liberación de Ensei y tendría que evitarla a toda costa, busco con su olfato a un viejo amigo que había decidido hace un par de años el dedicarse a resguardar Baste, lo encontró en el centro de la prisión esperaba que se encontrase a salvo, era de los pocos amigos que había hecho en los años pues aunque apreciaba bastante a todos en Fairy Tail realmente había entablado amistad con pocos entre ellos Mirajane y Erza junto a algunos miembros mayores del gremio, usando _Zodiac; Sagitario_ disparaba flechas de luz a todos los presos que podía intentando no impactar en ningún guardia aunque no era precisamente sencillo.

Segundos después alcanzo el centro encontrándose a su amigo, había podido reconocerlo gracias a su distintivo olor a rosas y veneno, ahí estaba su viejo amigo; Albafica, un mago usuario de la magia jardín infernal, lo encontró bañado en sangre, más precisamente su propia sangre, varias rosas carmesí se encontraban clavadas en varios de los presos y frente a él se encontraba uno de los prisioneros vestido completamente de negro y un largo cabello plateado que con unos hilos movía el cuerpo de su peliazul amigo, disparo una flecha de luz contra los hilos que conectaban a ambos magos, al mismo tiempo una explosión destruyó la pared que apresaba a Koros, dirigiendo su vista hacia la celda del hombre vio que las runas habían desaparecido.

Koros era un hombre rubio de ojos blancos, le parecía extraño ese color pero eso no era asunto suyo, usaba una camiseta naranja al igual que unos pantalones del mismo color, se encontraba descalzo y lo más notable era que estaba en los huesos pero parecía poder moverse bastante bien, solo esperaba que los refuerzos llegasen pronto, no quería recurrir a la Nova Invictus o en general no quería acabar con una vida humana.

—Albafica, información— pidió a su amigo, Albafica era lo que cualquiera llamaría "Hermoso" y hasta él tenía que admitir que era innegablemente atractivo pero ni muerto diría eso en voz alta, su amigo lo mataría si lo hacía, usaba la habitual armadura blanca de los guardias de Baste, una armadura sencilla sin ningún decorado, bastante sosa en opinión del rubio pero entendía que era un uniforme y que no podían ponerse exquisitos con el vestuario, de ojos azules y unos cabellos también azules pero de un color más suave.

— Minos Griffon, mago usuario de marioneta diabólica, si caes bajo sus hilos estarás atrapado y podrá mover tu cuerpo a voluntad, riesgo S, por otro lado estoy casi seguro de que ya te habrán dado la información de Koros Ensei ¿Me equivoco? — preguntó su amigo reacomodándose el hombro, estaban en apuros, por lo que había visto ya no quedaban ni siquiera la mitad de los guardias y se enfrentaban a magos peligrosos — Naruto Hearthlion-kun, estamos ya en las últimas si puedes acabar con esto de una vez, Hazlo — pidió Albafica viendo con su, ahora, único ojo.

— No tengo ningún ataque que pueda hacer eso, no sin matarte en el proceso o a alguien más, el único hechizo que cumple con la habilidad para exterminar a Koros mataría a todos a los que alcance y no serían pocos — explico viendo a Koros, mientras su amigo veía a Minos.

— Hazlo, Naruto Hearthlion-kun creo que no entiendes la situación, estos son magos peligrosos y temidos por todo Ishgar, no llores por nosotros, todos estamos dispuestos a morir con tal de que el país se encuentre a salvo, no sabemos cuándo lleguen los refuerzos así que debemos ponerle fin a esto ahora a cualquier precio— le regaño su amigo, aunque no le gustase era la verdad, incluso puede que ni llegasen, pero el mero hecho de matar era algo que no se sentía capaz de hacer bajo ninguna situación, para él la vida era algo corto y efímero, no más que un chispazo en la eternidad y por eso era algo tan valioso para él, incluso ahora que se estaba mentalizando para tener que hacerlo le parecía un imposible de realizar, había sido criado por un espíritu celestial y un dragón que le habían inculcado bastante el valor de la vida y lo efímera que era.

Estaba por intentar refutar pues realmente no deseaba darle fin a la vida de estos hombres incluso cuando estaba casi seguro de que era lo único que podría acabar con estos hombres cuando unos hilos lo sujetaron, girando su cabeza pudo ver como Koros se ponía frente a Albafica.

— Es una lástima que tenga que matar a alguien tan hermoso, tal vez me divierta con tu cadáver— se burló Koros sujetando el cuello de su amigo, una niebla negra comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, todos los músculos del peli azul se relajaron, su mirada se volvió muerta, su mejor amigo estaba muerto, abrió los ojos en shock, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no era la primera vez que veía a alguien morir, pero esto era del tipo de cosas que creías nunca sucedería, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse en contra de su voluntad, su brazo fue roto y el seguía sin reaccionar, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, no por el dolor de su extremidad al verse rota, sino por la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos, Minos estaba por mover otro hilo para romperle el otro brazo cuando su cuerpo se envolvió en luz dorada.

— ¡No te lo perdonare maldito bastardo! — Gritó moviendo su cabeza viendo al par de magos con furia y odio absolutos, en segundos los hilos se cortaron, al momento en que sus pies volvieron a tocar el piso a su alrededor se formó un remolino de magia dorada, comenzó a absorber energía, estaban a plena luz del día por lo que podía aprovechar toda la que encontrara, sin darse cuenta absorbió una rosa de pétalos rosa brillante, su cabello tomo la forma de cuernos, su piel fue cubierta de escamas doradas, sus ojos destilaban magia, cuando su cuerpo ya emitía luz por la cantidad de magia recolectada junto sus manos sin importarle el dolor de mover su brazo roto y dejo salir su poder en una luz absoluta — ¡Nova Invictus Celeste Imperial del dragón de las estrellas! — gritó enfurecido, la cantidad de energía que estaba utilizando era toda la que tenía, sus ropas se empezaron a desgarrar por el poder de su conjuro, al final lo único que tenía puesto eran sus pantalones, bastante dañados por cierto, y sus guantes, incluso él era incapaz de ver en esta luz, cuando el conjuro se disipo pudo ver que el suelo estaba cubierto de polvo dorado, cayó de rodillas, levanto la mirada buscando ver cuánto había destruido, vio espantado el resultado, no quedaba nada de Baste.

Escucho unos aplausos atrás de él, se levantó tembloroso antes de girar, frente a él se encontraba God Serena aplaudiendo al verlo, miro a todos lados buscando un sobreviviente; nadie, ni una sola persona había sobrevivido, vio espantado sus manos, se había descontrolado bastante, no bastante era poco para calificar esto, antes de darse cuenta tenía el brazo del mago as de los magos santos abrazándole por el cuello.

— Increíble muchacho, hiciste todo un acto todo esto, casi que siento un poco de envidia de que me robaras el reflector, aunque es una alegría que hayas acabado esto tu solo los demás se hubieran sentido demasiado humillados si hubiese sido el que los exterminaba — le felicito el mago, haciéndolo caminar a algún lugar desconocido para él, antes de darse cuenta estaba en el concilio mágico frente a Makarov que lo miraba con una mezcla de pena y tristeza.

— Muchacho, cuéntame lo que paso — Pidió después de que se le nombrase noveno mago santo y los dejasen solos, sin poderse contener se arrodillo abrazando al maestro de su gremio empezando a llorar, este comenzó a palmearle suavemente la espalda.

— ¡Albafica murió! — grito llorando, ese había sido su mejor amigo hasta la fecha, le había ayudado de formas que estaba mejor no contando — ¡Koros lo mato y simplemente no me pude controlar, use mi mejor hechizo y lo mate! — siguió, su maestro le miraba con compasión, quisiera o no admitirlo si alguna vez era necesario cualquiera de los diez magos santos debía matar a quien pusiese en riesgo a Ishgar, era algo que realmente ninguno, excepto tal vez José de Phantom Lord, quería hacer, este era uno de los motivos por los que no quería que su muchacho se volviese un mago santo, conocía el punto de vista del chico sobre la vida por lo que había temido este momento aunque hubiese preferido que nunca llegase — ¡No quedo nada!

— Muchacho ellos eran criminales y los soldados estaban preparados para morir por su continente, no te culpes por esto— intento calmar Makarov viendo con preocupación al chico, esperaba que esto no lo destruyese.

— Agradezco su preocupación maestro pero no es eso — lagrimeo, realmente no era totalmente la culpa quien provocaba su pesar, era una gran parte pero no era la totalidad, Albafica le había dejado muy en claro que todos esos guardias estaban preparados para morir en caso de ser necesario pero eso no evitaba la culpa, lo que realmente causaba su pesar era el miedo, era la primera vez desde que se unió a Fairy Tail que perdió el control de su magia y resultaba en esto.

— El miedo es el peor enemigo de los magos, que este descontrol te sirva de lección para esforzarte y mejorar — aconsejo el maestro del gremio de las hadas

 _Fin Flashback_

A partir de ese día cada vez le había resultado más difícil usar su magia hasta que tres meses después su magia le explotaba en la cara y no podía usarla ni en defensa propia, su ira era la única emoción que quitaba todos los limitantes que tenía permitiéndole usar todo su poder sin problema, el maestro Makarov había intercedido por él para poder retirarse de los magos santos por el shock causado por todo lo ocurrido, incluso ahora le pedían que volviese, Siegrain no era de mucho agrado entre ellos pero tenían que aguantarse pero lo preferían a él, ciertamente no se había largado de Fairy Tail solo había tomado otro camino para ayudar a su gremio, llevaba siendo modelo desde hacía unos dos años con ocho meses y ocasionalmente le contrataban de actor, Mirajane le había ayudado a conseguir el trabajo de modelo pues era en la misma compañía que ella, ella se había dedicado al modelaje desde la muerte de su hermana Lisanna en una misión.

Ahora estaba en camino a casa, a su hogar; Fairy Tail, los magos detrás de él le miraban espantados, por primera vez en tres años utilizo la estrella fugaz del dragón de las estrellas y corrió, corrió hasta su gremio donde se estaba librando la batalla principal de esta guerra.

 _En Fairy Tail en estos momentos_

Erza miraba a José Porla con ira, acababa de derrotar a Mirajane, Elfman y a Gray y llevaba un rato explicándole el porqué de su ataque.

— ¿Entonces comenzaste esta guerra por tu estúpida envidia? — gritó enfadada, este la miro como quien mira a un estúpido o a una mosca.

— Por supuesto que no, el motivo de la guerra fue algo mucho menor… Traer de regreso a los hijos de los Hearthfilia, la princesita estaba con ustedes pero al principito creo que tal vez lo encontremos en un prostíbulo gay o a manos de los que lo compraron comiendo de un tazón como un perro— explico José viendo a la pelirroja con maligna diversión.

— Eres tan patético, pensando en quien es mejor o peor, pero más patético es lo mal informado que estas, Lucy escapo de casa, no tiene acceso a la fortuna de su familia, ríe con nosotros, llora con nosotros, viene de aventuras con nosotros ¿Cómo alguien como tú podría entender las lágrimas de Lucy? — insultó Erza, José estaba por oprimir más la magia que estaba atrapando a la pelirroja cuando una flecha de luz atravesó su hombro haciéndole cancelar su magia, Erza volteó a ver el lugar de donde vino aquella flecha, abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba, ahí entrando en el lugar se encontraba un rubio de puntas anaranjadas, usaba unos pantalones negros al igual que sus guantes sin dedos, usaba una playera verde militar, unas botas negras con detalles dorados, una cadena plateada con un dragón plateado envolviendo un corazón rojo — ¿Naruto?

— Erza, toma a todos y sal de aquí— ordeno viendo directamente a José, esta era la primera vez que se enfrentaría a otro mago santo y estaba dispuesto a acabar con él.

— ¿En serió crees poder conmigo? Por mucho que hayas sido un mago santo ahora eres un completo inútil— se burló José sonriendo con maldad, el poder mágico de Naruto comenzó a aumentar, para José el poder comenzaba a asfixiarlo, era demasiado, Erza tomo a los chicos antes de largarse, tenía un buen presentimiento.

— Cometiste tres pecados que no pienso tolerar José, el primero; me has insultado de la peor forma que lo han hecho, el segundo; Fue atacar a mi gremio, a mi familia, el tercero; Osaste atacar e insultar a mi hermanita y por ese crimen destrozare tu cuerpo y alma hasta que no quede ni el polvo de las estrellas — advirtió Naruto viéndolo con ira y asco.

— ¿Hermanita? — pregunto cayendo al suelo, la presión mágica era inmensa ¿este era el poder del que fue el noveno mago santo?

— El nombre con el que nací es; Naruto Hearthfilia hijo de Jude Hearthfilia y Layla Hearthfilia y hermano mayor de Lucy Hearthfilia, y si te mando mi padre voy a enseñarte a ti y a él por qué no se ataca a Fairy Tail — bramó enfadado, Aria intento atacar a Naruto desde atrás, en una fracción de segundo el rubio se colocó atrás del mago de element four— Nova blanca del dragón de las estrellas — gritó el chico formando una esfera blanca con aros dorados a su alrededor, extendió su mano contra ambos magos disparando un remolino blanco y dorado, el impacto dio de lleno, lo que quedaba del gremio comenzó a desmoronarse.

 _Afuera del lugar_

Makarov miraba sorprendido el torbellino de luz que había atravesado lo que quedaba del gremio Phantom Lord, solo conocía a un mago que podía hacer algo así, ¿Acaso Naruto había superado su miedo? Si había una cosa de la que se avergonzaba era no haber ayudado a superar su miedo a sí mismo, el rubio había adquirido un miedo total e irracional a perder el control de su poder y en lugar de que le sirviese para mejorar lo había destruido y aparentemente apenas hoy, tres años después había superado su miedo.

— Whoa ¿Quién hizo eso? Tengo que pelear con él — pregunto Natsu emocionado, no conocía a ningún mago que hiciese tal cosa, estaba jodidamente emocionado.

— Creí que ya no podía usar magia — hablo Mirajane viendo el lugar, como fuese estaba feliz, su viejo amigo estaba de regreso.

 _Al día siguiente_

Lucy y los demás estaban sentados en la reconstrucción del gremio tomándose un descanso después de varias horas de trabajo, además de la llegada de un equipo de constructores, Erza les había llamado en concreto a ellos para hablar de algo importante y Mirajane miraba a todos lados preocupada.

— ¿Para qué nos llamaste, Erza? — pregunto Gray viéndola con curiosidad.

— Si ¿para qué? Quiero buscar al que venció a José y retarlo a una pelea— cuestiono Natsu sonriendo.

— Es sobre él que queríamos hablar, quiero que hablen con él, queremos que lo ayuden a superar su miedo— respondió Erza buscando a alguien con la mirada.

— ¿Miedo? Si pudo hacerle frente a José a que le puede tener miedo— pregunto Lucy viendo a la pelirroja.

— A sí mismo, verán, Naruto tuvo una misión hace tres años y el desenlace de esta lo termino rompiendo — respondió Mirajane, ante el nombre Lucy casi se atraganta con su bebida, todos la voltearon a ver preocupados.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Lucy? — pregunto Erza viendo a la chica.

— Es que el nombre me tomo por sorpresa, así se llamaba mi hermano mayor — respondió la rubia decaída, hacía más de diez años que no veía a su hermano.

— ¿Tienes un hermano mayor? — pregunto Natsu asombrado al igual que el resto del grupo, ¿Cuánto más no sabían de su amiga?

— Si, mi padre lo mando a aprender el negocio de unos conocidos suyos hace 13 años, resulto que sus viejos conocidos eran vendedores de esclavos y mi hermano fue vendido a unos hombres, no se ha sabido nada más de él en 13 años, hasta cierto punto ya perdí la esperanza de volverlo a encontrar — respondió ella haciendo entristecer a sus amigos, ahora entendían porque no había hablado sobre el chico, le debía traer pésimos recuerdos.

— Dinos algún rasgo de él, podríamos ayudarte a buscarlo — pidió Erza viendo a la chica, si podía reunir a su amiga con su hermano lo haría gustosa.

— no creo que les sirva pues hace 13 años que no nos vemos pero bueno; era rubio al igual que yo, ojos azules, piel acanelada, tres marcas en cada mejilla dándole un aspecto como un zorro o un gato, además, aunque no es seguro que aún la tenga, una cadena plateada con un dragón plateado envolviendo un corazón rojo— dijo Lucy sonriendo, Erza, Mirajane y Gray fueron los que casi se atragantan — ¿Ocurre algo, chicos? — pregunto la chica viendo a los tres magos, Natsu no entendía que ocurría.

— Esa es la descripción del mago del que estábamos hablando— respondió Gray, Natsu lo miro confundido.

— ¿eso es una gran coincidencia? — pregunto Lucy intentando que sus esperanzas no la sobrepasaran.

— No es ninguna coincidencia Lucy-chan— hablo una nueva voz, todos voltearon a ver encontrándose a Naruto quien se rascaba la nuca avergonzado — Lamento que no nos hayamos visto en tantos años Lucy — se disculpó el rubio, la rubia se acercó lentamente a él viéndolo con detenimiento mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, ambos hermanos se abrazaron cariñosamente.

— ¿Por qué nunca volviste? — pregunto la rubia a su hermano después de varios minutos llorando.

— No podía, con mi nombre creyendo que era un vendedor de esclavos me era imposible acercarme a ti como tu hermano, Aquarius me mantenía informado sobre ti, le pedí que no dijera nada sobre mí por si padre escuchaba, me hubiese encantado volver contigo— respondió Naruto viéndole con cariño.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Fuiste tú quien venció a José?! — pregunto Natsu asombrado, nunca hubiese pensado que ese rubio fuese tan fuerte.

— Je, si aunque no creo volver a hacerlo — respondió viendo con cierta pena a todos, esto se estaba comenzando a sentir incómodo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema? — pregunto Gray curioso, sabía que por motivo Naruto había abandonado la magia pero hasta donde había visto seguía siendo un mago capaz.

— Porque no está enfadado, la ira es lo que permitió que la use, la ira le hizo olvidar su miedo— fueron las palabras de Mirajane que estaba limpiando un vaso.

— Es cierto ¿a qué le tienes miedo? — pregunto Lucy ignorando a su compañero peli-rosa que gritaba "Pelea conmigo".

— No es algo de lo que me sienta cómodo hablando, solo vine para saludar y asegurarme que el equipo que contrate para la reconstrucción si haya venido— fue la respuesta que dio el chico, la mirada aseguraba que no pensaba responder a ninguna pregunta parecida.

— Naruto tiene miedo de sí mismo, de perder el control — respondió la albina por el rubio, los demás voltearon a ver sorprendidos al chico ¿miedo a sí mismo? Este solo se encogió en su asiento incómodo, este era un motivo por el que hubiese preferido que Erza y Mirajane no estuviesen cuando se encontrase con su hermana.

— Chicas no creó que ellos quieran saber de esto— intento frenarlas Naruto, algo le decía que no lo lograría.

— Naruto tiene miedo de perder el control después de un asunto que ocurrió en la prisión Baste, después de la muerte de su mejor amigo a manos de un mago oscuro el perdió el control de sí mismo y destruyo la prisión— completo Erza, Naruto intentaba fundirse con el asiento, esto era lo más incómodo que había sufrido en su vida, nunca espero que esta información se le diera a su hermana.

— ¿La ciudad prisión Baste? Pero dicen que no quedo nada de ella, es imposible que un humano la destruyera, demonios, dudo que incluso Natsu pudiera hacerlo— fue la pregunta asombrada de Lucy, sabía de qué aquella prisión había sido la más grande en el continente, que una persona, especialmente su hermano a quien consideraba incluso ahora adorable, la destruyera le parecía imposible.

— La magia principal de Naruto era demasiado destructiva, uso un conjuro especialmente poderoso que destruyó completamente Baste, incluso God Serena de los magos santos lo considera uno mago con el cual tener cuidado— fueron las palabras de Mirajane, vieron a Naruto con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, ¿Cómo demonios ese chico no era un mago santo? — Fue el noveno mago santo pero el miedo que le dio perder el control de su magia y dañar a alguien más lo hicieron perder fuerza hasta que dejo de poder usarla apropiadamente— continuo explicando la albina, sabía que esto era doloroso para el rubio pero esperaba que pudieran ayudarlo a avanzar.

— Quite cientos de vidas ese día, algunas inocentes otras culpables, pero solo tenía que lograr matar a uno y con eso habría sido suficiente pero no pude controlarme y termine matándolos a todos, el concejo mágico ni siquiera considero enjuiciarme, me dejaron en libertad porque la misión advertía que podría volverse una necesidad, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, si la próxima vez pierdo el control y hiero… — comenzó a hablar el rubio solo para ser interrumpido por un puñetazo dado por Natsu que le miraba enfadado.

— Cierra la puta boca jodido cabrón — le insulto el de cabellos rosados, Naruto solo agacho la cabeza.

— Cierto, debes sentirte asqueado de estar frente a un ase…— Otro golpe lo calló tumbándolo de su asiento.

— Dije que cerraras la puta boca, si tanto jodido miedo tienes de perder el control aprende a controlarte, supera tu maldito miedo y avanza, ¿Si alguien intentase atacar Fairy Tail qué harías? ¿O a Lucy? Yo tengo más que claro lo que puto haría, les daría la jodida maldita paliza que se merecen— le grito para después comenzar a caminar a la salida — Si temes herirnos a nosotros entonces esfuérzate el doble o triple en controlarte, sé que puedes lograrlo, si pudiste hacerlo hoy, podrás hacerlo siempre— fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir, Lucy ayudo a su hermano a levantarse.

— ¿Cómo Natsu pudo ser así de grosero? — Pregunto la rubia viendo a la salida, Erza y Mirajane vieron sonrientes la mirada oscurecida del rubio, cuando la tensión de los músculos se hizo obvia estaban seguras de que su plan había funcionado, no habían esperado que una intervención normal o hasta suave funcionase pero para eso tenían a Natsu, lo que había hecho falta para despertar a su viejo amigo era una intervención agresiva, por fin después de mucho tiempo el León dorado de Fairy Tail volvía a despertar.

— Déjalo Lucy— Hablo Naruto, con el mero tono de voz todos estaban seguros que el León dorado había despertado aparentemente para quedarse — Nos vemos en la noche, iré a entrenar — ahora estaban seguros el león despertó definitivamente.

Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida.


	3. La estrella perdida vuelve a su hogar

Espero les guste esta historia, cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida, además de que aún no estoy seguro de las parejas, para Naruto estaba considerando a Mirajane o Erza (creo que tal vez me quede con un trio) aun así estoy abierto a sugerencias, para Natsu estaba pensando en Lucy, me agrada Lisanna y todo pero el ship no me convence

Lucy acababa de salir del baño, desde que su hermano le había asegurado que vendría había estado preparando todo para darle la bienvenida, había, con ayuda de Mirajane, preparado algo de carne y algo de bebida, no alcohólica pues no creía que su hermano tuviese esos gustos pues durante todo el rato que estuvieron en el gremio no tomo ni una gota de licor y un pastel de fresas y caramelo que siempre le había gustado a su hermano, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una escena, aunque familiar, que la mando a un mundo de desesperación, Gray desnudo en el sillón, Erza comiéndose el pastel, Natsu devoraba la carne, tenía que llamar a Mira para que le ayudara a preparar más, solo esperaba que no se hubiese arreglado para esta pequeña reunión aún o estaría acabada.

Antes de que pudiese pensar en qué hacer para evitar que esta reunión se arruinara Mira abrió la puerta entrando con un hermoso vestido purpura, para luego cerrar la puerta con llave, espera un segundo ¿Cómo demonios tenía una copia de la llave de su apartamento?, la peli-blanca miraba tranquila a todos los demás, un segundo después Natsu se encontraba tirado en el piso golpeado y con un chichón enorme, a Erza le habían quitado su rebanada de pastel y Gray se encontraba vestido con más de 15 prendas de ropa y la comida se encontraba repuesta.

— Erza no te comas el pastel de caramelo y fresas, nos costó mucho prepararlo, Natsu no te comas la comida, se supone que es para todos, Gray no te desvistas, sabes que a Naruto le parece molesto que lo hagas a cada rato— los regaño Mira mientras su labio inferior temblaba, se había esforzado bastante en que todo quedase perfecto para esta emotiva reunión entre hermanos como para que sus amigos la arruinasen.

— Gracias Mira, oye ¿Cómo tienes una copia de la llave de mi apartamento? — pregunto Lucy viendo curiosa a la maga, estaba segura que a nadie le había entregado una copia.

— Me la dio Erza, se las dio a todos tus amigos cercanos en el gremio, creo que ella la obtuvo de Natsu— respondió sonriente, miro al de cabellos rosas enfadada y espantada ¿en qué momento había hecho tal cosa? Este no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo por la información— Naruto no deberá tardar mucho en llegar, ¿alguna duda que tengas Lucy? — preguntó la peli-blanca sentándose tranquilamente en una silla.

— Bueno, no es nada demasiado grave pero ¿Qué magia utiliza Naruto? Nunca aprendió magia en nuestra casa por lo que me tomo un poco desprevenida — pregunto algo avergonzada, quería saber un poco del tiempo que llevaba su hermano en Fairy Tail.

— Usa magia de las estrellas, creo que le llama _Zodiac_ es magia poderosa — le respondió Mira bastante tranquila, aún no olvidaba que la venció con una facilidad absurda.

— Si mal no recuerdo usa otra magia pero no se cual sea, creo que fue con la cual destruyo Baste— añadió su respuesta Erza, de repente un sonido de campanas sonó en la habitación, Lucy miro a todos lados buscando la fuente.

— ¿No vas a abrir? Me parece que es tu timbre— preguntó Mirajane tranquila, la rubia la miro sorprendida, ahora se venía a enterar que tenía timbre, se acercó a la puerta, debía de conocer a la santa persona que por primera vez en su vida tocaba el timbre de su apartamento, al abrir la puerta se encontró con su hermano, vestía un pantalón negro al igual que su playera y sus botas, en sus manos llevaba una botella de soda.

— Me alegra no haberme equivocado de puerta, espero no haber llegado tarde— saludo mirando a su hermana que solo le miraba con ojos lagrimosos — E-espera no llores— comenzó a pedir espantado solo para recibir un abrazo de su hermana.

— Gracias, muchísimas gracias, eres el primero en pedir permiso para entrar —Agradeció la rubia para sorpresa del mayor, miro dentro de la habitación encontrándose con Erza y Mirajane, hasta ahí entendía que ni llamasen a la puerta pues Erza no tenía la paciencia y a Mira le valía un comino, lo que le preocupo y despertó sus alarmas fue ver a Gray y Natsu dentro de la habitación, Gray seguía teniendo fama de stripper y sobre su cadáver que mancharía la pura y tierna mente de su hermana, por otro lado Natsu, aunque asexual para muchos, ya debía estar llegando a esa edad donde llegan las hormonas y si no permitiría que Gray se le acercase a su hermana mucho menos a Natsu que vaya solo dios a saber qué efecto tendrían las hormonas de la pubertad en él cuando llegasen, pero saber que ellos entraron y sin pedir permiso le puso peor, si ese par osaba acercarse a su hermanita los mataría.

Apenas entro comenzó la fiesta, lo único que le frustro fue el no comer de inicio el pastel de caramelo, el gusto/obsesión que tenía por el pastel de caramelo era el mismo que tenía Erza por sus pasteles de fresa, ya cercanos a la media noche, por motivos que desconocía Gray le interrumpía cada vez que quería saber de las misiones de Lucy, esto en particular le alarmo, no quería llegar a la violencia para descubrirlo.

Su oportunidad llego cuando por accidente estrellaron una botella contra el techo empapándose de soda, Natsu y Gray se negaron a ducharse, mientras Mira ya estaba desabotonando los botones de su blusa, Erza recomendó bañarse todos juntos, justo antes de que los magos rivales se negasen él hablo por todos.

— Erza debo negarme, cómo el hermano de Lucy me niego a que mi pura y tierna hermanita se duche con un hombre hasta su casamiento —Se negó el rubio viendo con seriedad a la pelirroja, Lucy, Gray y Mirajane le miraban con una gota en la nuca.

— Hm supongo que como su hermano mayor tienes razón, me imagino que preferirás bañarte junto a ella— comentó Erza con tranquilidad.

— Por supuesto que no, mi hermanita debe llegar santa y pura al matrimonio, de preferencia sin ver a algún hombre desnudo, preferiría, si puedes, bañarte junto a ella y Mira, a ustedes les tengo más confianza que a Natsu y Gray— contestó Naruto sonriendo amable, el par de magos suspiraron aliviados, estaban por dirigirse a la puerta cuando Erza siguió hablando.

— Pero no puedo dejar que Natsu y Gray no se duchen, ya los conoces, si no los obligo a bañarse no lo harán ellos mismos— se quejó la mujer cruzándose de brazos, no iba a permitir que ese par se saliese con la suya.

— Por eso no te preocupes, se bañaran conmigo si hace falta, de todas formas quiero ponerme al día con lo ocurrido en el gremio— respondió sonriente, a Gray se le helo la sangre con eso, él no era tan tonto como Natsu, bajo casi cualquier situación cualquiera del gremio prefería vérselas con Naruto que con Erza, Naruto era mucho más relajado y no tenía tantos problemas con su libertinaje a diferencia de Erza, el problema venía cuando lo que hacían provocaba problemas, ya sea a la imagen o con otros gremios, a Fairy Tail, aún recordaba que fue Naruto el que lo saco por primera vez de la prisión por desnudo en vía pública y una niña lo había visto, pensó tontamente que solo le daría un pequeño sermón y luego todo tranquilo, a día de hoy aún tenía pesadillas sobre ese día.

Casi le entraron ganas de llorar cuando las chicas entraron en el baño, volteó a ver al rubio que se había sentado en el sillón y los miraba con una mirada oscura y macabra, irónico viniendo del que llegaron a denominar como la estrella santa de Fairy Tail, sabía que estaban por ver de nuevo el lado enfurecido de Naruto.

— Ahora mismo quiero que me digan que ha ocurrido, voy a omitir todos los problemas que le causaron al gremio si me cuentan todas las misiones donde Lucy estuvo y como se unió al gremio— ordeno el rubio viéndolos con frialdad, sabía que Natsu se iría de la lengua tarde o temprano, y antes de ser el pedazo de carne que el León dorado destrozaría y devoraría prefería tirar por la borda a su amigo, no era personal pero quería mantener su salud física un poco más.

— ¡Natsu ha visto desnuda a Lucy y le toco los pechos! — gritó apartándose de la trayectoria, se lamentaba por su amigo/rival pero no era tan idiota como para ser víctima de Naruto una segunda vez, esas palabras no alteraron en lo más mínimo al peli-rosa pero al rubio lo había puesto furioso, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Naruto ya estaba golpeando a Natsu, el dragón Slayer de fuego estaba siendo apaleado sin poder defenderse, creyó que después de romperle un par de huesos se detendría pero olvido un importante detalle, Naruto era un hermano mayor sobreprotector y cualquiera que osase mancillar la pureza de su hermanita sería golpeado donde más le duele, en este caso eso fue muy cierto pues golpeo al pobre joven en la entrepierna.

Honestamente nadie pudo escuchar claramente todos los gritos que lanzaba el rubio, hasta donde Gray pudo entender eran insultos varios, como fuese el mago de hielo creía que Naruto se había pasado golpeando al pobre Natsu en la entrepierna, minutos más tarde cuando las chicas salieron del baño se encontraron con Naruto sentado en el sillón, Gray pegado a la pared viendo con temor al joven rubio, Natsu por otro lado estaba tirado en el piso agarrándose la entrepierna adolorido.

También pensaron que Naruto se echaría para atrás con lo de ducharse todos juntos, especialmente porque el baño era una bañera y tal vez se tocaran, pero Naruto se quedó afuera como si todo aquello no fuese asunto suyo, mientras veía a su amigo, que seguía sujetándose la entrepierna, estaba esperando alguna palabra del rubio que explicase la situación.

— ¿Qué no piensan bañarse? —Preguntó mientras comenzaba a limpiar aquel colgante del que nunca se separaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿No nos bañaremos juntos? —Preguntó Gray, siendo el único de los dos magos que seguramente podría hablar en los próximos minutos.

— Gray —Llamó en un tono como si hablase con un niño de primaria— Yo no bateo para ese lado, no sé si Natsu lo haga pero a mí no me involucres en tus cosas raras —Sentenció con aquel tono llenándose de oscuridad y amargura como si cada una fuese un trago amargo.

— ¿Y lo que le dijiste a Erza? —Preguntó en un tono extremadamente agudo Natsu que intentaba levantarse del suelo.

— Oh, hablan de eso, yo solo le dije que ustedes se bañarían, así que si no lo hacen, bueno, tendré que recurrir a… medidas extremas —Dijo lo último tronando sus dedos en clara amenaza, casi al instante ambos chicos se encontraban metidos en la bañera completamente desnudos sonriéndose como cuando Erza les decía que fueran buenos amigos, dígase acojonados.

Al día siguiente

Entraban Natsu, Gray y Erza en la casa de Lucy, no la habían visto en todo lo que iba del día encontrándose con la habitación inmaculada, se pusieron a revisar la habitación, Natsu el baño por algún motivo, y en eso Happy se encontró con un montón de cartas, en lo que los chicos rebuscaban entre las cartas Erza encontró una nota en la mesita.

— Creó que Lucy dejó esto "Me voy a casa" o eso parece— comentó Erza tranquila.

En la casa de los Heartfilia

Lucy estaba por entrar en la residencia cuando una voz la detuvo.

— Te estaba esperando hermanita— Saludó Naruto que estaba apoyado en una pared, en está ocasión se encontraba vestido con un atuendo formal, lo único que desentonaba con ese aspecto eran los lentes de sol que tenía.

— ¿Q-que haces aquí? — preguntó sorprendida la chica, estaba segura que había llegado a la estación muchísimo antes que cualquiera y que nadie le había seguido, no podía entender como su hermano había llegado antes que ella.

— Hasta cierto punto yo también tengo que hablar con Jude, sigo siendo Naruto Heartfilia además de un miembro de Fairy Tail— respondió adentrándose en la mansión junto a ella, tardaron solo unos pocos metros para encontrarse con una mujer ya entrada en años, en cuanto los miro su mirada se amplió sorprendida.

— S-s-s-s-s-s-Señorita Lucy— solo esas palabras bastaron para que se encontraran rodeados de demás cuidadores y trabajadores del lugar.

— Señorita llegaron nuevos tomos desde oriente— comentó un hombre viejo.

—No será que huyo para casarse ¿Verdad? — preguntó viendo al hombre que la acompañaba, solo unos segundos más tarde abrió sus ojos sorprendido antes de hacerse para atrás— No-no lo puedo creer, ¿Es usted, Señorito Naruto? — pregunto viéndole con asombro puro, todos los demás le miraron asombrados, Naruto ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que le echarían a patadas, instantes más tarde se encontraba siendo abrazado por la servidumbre.

— C-creímos que no le volveríamos a ver, nos alegra tanto que este bien— saludo Spetto viéndoles con cariño mientras lloraba y moqueaba, realmente Naruto estaba sorprendido, pensó que no le aceptarían.

— Señorita, su padre les espera en el estudio— aviso un hombre llegando, todos los jalaron llevándoles a diferentes habitaciones mientras decían.

— No pueden ver a su señor padre con estos trapos viejos— fueron las palabras dichas mientras les empujaban.

— Pero si yo estoy usando un traje formal— se quejó Naruto mientras era arrastrado a otra habitación, solo unos instantes más tarde se encontraban afuera del estudio de su padre, Lucy vestía un gran vestido y Naruto vestía un traje negro aún más elegante con detalles dorados

— El dorado te queda— comentó Lucy sonriéndole, al instante la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto se tensó levemente a la vez que desviaba la mirada — ¿dije algo malo? — pregunto la rubia viendo a su hermano con curiosidad.

— Me había vestido con el único traje formal que no tenía dorado— explico mientras se adentraba en la habitación junto a su hermana, ahí, tan altivo como siempre, se encontraba Jude Heartfilia.

— Padre— saludo Lucy, Naruto se negaría a hablar hasta que escuchase a su padre, ya estaba bastante enfadado con él y quería saber si se enojaría más, su padre no lo volteó a ver casi como si apenas le importase su presencia.

— Me alegra ver que has recapacitado Lucy— fue el saludo de su padre, carente de cualquier emoción más haya de superioridad — La vida de maga no es para ti, te casaras con el heredero de otra compañía para aumentar la influencia de la compañía familiar, deberás tener un hijo varón, es una lástima que Phantom no encontrara a tu hermano, puedes retirarte— concluyo Jude antes de voltearlo a ver— Supongo que usted es uno de los magos de Phantom que vino a traerme a mi hija, ahora hablamos de la recompensa.

— No— habló Lucy viendo con una mirada oscurecida a su padre, este la volteó a ver con intriga — No permitiré que decidas mi camino, no permitiré que decidas sobre mi futuro, no necesito de ropas elegantes o accesorios caros— rugió enfadada mientras rompía su vestido — Aunque fue poco el tiempo que pase aquí con mama estoy segura de que me diría que siguiera mi corazón, lamento haberme ido de aquí sin avisar y por eso he vuelto, para decirte que me voy, si no hubieses atacado a Fairy tail hubiese considerado reunirnos en términos diferentes, pero ahora, te has vuelto enemigo de Fairy tail y por eso ahora eres mi enemigo ¡Soy una maga de Fairy Tail! — concluyó orgullosa viendo el rostro enfadado de su padre.

— No puede permitir que se vaya, si lo hace no le pagare— amenazó Jude a su hijo viéndolo con seriedad, en ese instante se quitó los lentes de sol dedicándole una gélida mirada a su progenitor.

— Vine aquí únicamente para ver si después de tantos años cambiaste aunque fuese un poco y la verdad me arrepiento de venir— confeso Naruto mientras daba un paso al frente, en ese instante Jude le dio otra mirada notando las marcas en sus mejillas.

— Naruto…— susurro el rubio mayor viendo con sorpresa a su hijo, Phantom le había informado de donde estaba su hija pero no le comentaron nada de su primogénito.

— Como tu hijo siento vergüenza de ser pariente tuyo, durante años creíste que era un inmundo esclavista, una deshonra para el apellido Heartfilia y solo aceptaste tu error cuando la situación te obligo— riño Naruto mientras guardaba sus lentes — ahora vine tanto como tu hijo como mago, te lo diré una vez y solo una vez, vuelves a atacar a Fairy Tail y ni todo tu poder o influencia te salvara del desastre natural que es Fairy Tail— advirtió mientras su cuerpo emitía luz dorada como advertencia, su padre solo pudo retroceder un paso, ambos hermanos comenzaron a encaminarse a la salida, una vez Lucy estuvo fuera de la habitación Jude volvió a hablar.

— Naruto, espera un momento, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo — pidió poniendo total seriedad en su voz y rostro dejando atrás cualquier sorpresa ante la situación, Naruto estaba por salir de la puerta sin importarle lo que fuera a decir su progenitor más su marcha fue detenida por una última frase — Tiene que ver con Lucy— esas palabras detuvieron de golpe al rubio que cerró las puertas antes de volver a encarar a su padre que ahora tenía una leve sonrisa.

Con Lucy

Miro preocupada la puerta que Naruto acababa de cerrar, estaba preocupada por su hermano, si su padre había estado dispuesto a financiar una guerra entre gremios no quería imaginar lo que haría ahora, fue a cambiarse después de haberle pedido a Spetto que le dijera si su hermano salía del despacho de su padre.

Cuando volvió cambiada su hermano le esperaba apoyado en la puerta con una mirada de pocos amigos, por otro lado Spetto miraba espantada tanto a Naruto como a la puerta, en un instante toda la expresión de ira del rubio cambio por una sonrisa alegre, esa mirada iracunda fue sustituida por una amable y toda la tensión que había en su cuerpo se disipo.

— ¿Lista, Lucy? Nos espera un largo viaje de regreso al gremio— le saludo, ese instante su preocupación aumento, ¿Qué podía haberle dicho su padre que lo pusiera así? Salieron de la mansión y comenzaron a caminar cuando se encontraron a sus amigos, Natsu, Gray, Happy y Erza.

— vinimos a presentar nuestros respetos a nuestra madre — comentó Lucy como único motivo de su presencia.

— Pero que pueblo más grande— comentó Gray viendo el lugar.

— Esto es solo el jardín. Nuestra propiedad llega hasta esa montaña— respondió Lucy sonriendo, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante tal revelación.

— ¿Es idea mía o es más pequeño que cuando éramos niños?— comentó casualmente Naruto, los demás le voltearon a ver con asombro ¿Ese lugar había sido aún más grande?

— Papa vendió parte de la propiedad hace años para lo construcción de una empresa a cambio del 49% de las acciones — fue la respuesta de Lucy ante lo que su hermano solo asintió con tranquilidad.

— Suena a algo que él haría— concluyo mientras seguía caminando junto a su hermana de regreso a la estación de tren mientras los otros se habían quedado parados sin moverse durante unos minutos.

En el Tren

Naruto se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos un tanto apartado del resto, aunque su rostro no lo mostrase se sentía horrible y con ganas de morirse solo del mareo provocado por estar en el vehículo, Erza, que se había apartado del resto del grupo un momento, se sentó frente a él mirándolo con preocupación.

— ¿qué ocurre? Desde que llegamos te noto frustrado o hasta enfadado— le preguntó Titania con calma, Naruto suspiro cansado, aunque casi no había hecho amistades fuertes dentro del gremio Erza y Mira era de las pocas con las que había tenido una confianza decente y por ende eran de las pocas que tenían la certera habilidad de leerlo.

— Jude— pronunció el nombre con cansancio mientras veía que su hermana se estaba divirtiendo charlando con Gray mientras Natsu estaba aguantando el vómito ¿Debería enseñarle a controlarse aunque fuese un poco? Lo haría otro día por el momento se controlaría él — Supo ponerme correa al cuello — fue lo último que pronunció, Erza lo miro con mayor intriga.

— ¿Cómo? — Naruto no era alguien fácil de tratar, o no al menos cuando se trataba de su familia, y que ese hombre le pusiese en aprietos era extraño.

— No quiero hablar de eso— concluyó el rubio mordiendo su labio inferior, estaba perdiendo el poco control que tenía de sí mismo cuando se subía a una de estas máquinas del demonio.

— Esta bien— respondió la pelirroja, si ese rubio se creía que podía ocultarle información estaba muy equivocado, pero no podría sonsacarle toda la verdad ella sola pero para eso podía contar con Mira.

Naruto volteó por la ventana maldiciendo a su padre, no había aprendido a controlarlo durante su niñez y venía a aprenderlo en estos momentos, lo único positivo es que le quedaba bastante tiempo para pagar el acuerdo con su padre, se levantó para ir al baño y en ese instante todo el control que tenía se fue al garete cayendo al suelo mareado mientras se mordía el labio aguantando el vómito, optando por terminar su tortura se golpeó en el estómago para quedar noqueado.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en Magnolia siendo cargado por Erza, agradeció su suerte, y a Erza, y se encamino a su propio hogar mientras el resto iba al gremio, camino un momento por el bosque buscando su hogar, hace mucho que había hecho construir una casa en el bosque para él, al momento en que llegó miro asombrado el lugar, lo que antes era una casa blanca de dos pisos ahora estaba quemándose, por otros lados había picas de hielo y algunas espadas clavadas por ahí, por el olor sabía quiénes eran los responsables pero no comprendía como llegaron antes que el a su hogar, lo único que necesitó para confirmar sus sospechas era Mira que acababa de salir del lugar como si nada y se dirigía hacia él.

— Hola Naruto— le saludo tranquila, un pequeño tic comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro del rubio.

— ¿Se puede saber que ocurrió aquí? — pregunto viendo la escena con temor, nunca le había gustado escuchar las explicaciones del por qué ocurría que en Fairy Tail, especialmente porque nunca tenía pies ni cabeza el motivo, pero quería una explicación de por qué su casa estaba así.

— Te llego una carta del concilio mágico y terminaron peleando intentando adivinar para que te llamaban— le contesto extendiéndole la carta, que viniendo al caso estaba quemada, la leyó rápidamente, lo único que alcanzó a leer, porque no podía terminar de leerla dado que se encontraba quemada, era que el concilio quería verlo.

— Diles a ellos y al gremio que volveré en cuanto pueda — respondió caminando de regreso a la estación de trenes, no sabía para que lo quería el concejo pero nunca era nada bueno, cuando llego a la estación se preparó y corrió a toda velocidad hacía el concejo, con su magia tardaría bastante poco en llegar, en el instante en que se encontró en la ciudad aminoro su marcha y se detuvo cuando se encontró a las puertas del concejo, ahí le esperaba una especie de hombre anfibio.

— Veo que ya llego Naruto-san — le saludo el ser mientras se adentraban en el edificio.

— Un gusto volver a verte Bordo ¿Cómo se encuentran los pequeños? — le devolvió el saludo, Bordo era con quien más había tratado dentro del concejo, o de sus mensajeros cuando menos, y las charlas que tenía con él eran los suficiente amenas como para entretenerse.

— Bien, el pequeño Gil está aprendiendo magia de agua y Flora ya tiene novio, ah crecen tan rápido— contesto con un tono de ensoñación el anfibio — ¿y a ti cómo te ha ido en la vida? — pregunto mientras se acercaban a la sala.

— Bien, me reencontré con mi hermana y mi padre, creó que volveré al camino del mago— contestó entrando en la sala del concejo, recibió varias miradas de los miembros del concejo algunos con sorpresa, otros con neutralidad y tal vez un par con molestia —Un gusto volver a verlos honorables miembros del concejo— saludo de la manera más formal que podía.

— Se puede saber ¿qué hace aquí, Naruto? — pregunto Michello viéndolo enfadado, rodo los ojos, daba igual pues gracias a sus lentes de sol no lo veían.

— Eso me encantaría saber —Respondió aburrido— La carta que me llego fue accidentalmente quemada por unos amigos— reconoció levantando la carta que tenía la parte baja quemada.

— Creo que yo puedo explicarlo —Hablo el presidente Crawford— Creí que tendría un poco más de tiempo para explicarlo a los otros miembros del concejo en lo que usted llegaba; Naruto Heartlion formalmente quedas restituido como mago santo— declaró, ante esas palabras abrió los ojos sorprendido, sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a unirse, o al menos lo intentaría, pero volver sin siquiera haber vuelto a hacer una misión era una sorpresa que pecaba de ridícula.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritó Org sorprendido.

— Ya has demostrado con anterioridad el poder y capacidad de un mago santo, incluso God Serena te tiene un considerable respeto como mago y venciste a otro poco tiempo después de volver de tu retiro médico, no hay ningún motivo para no darte el puesto que anteriormente correspondía a José — explico Crawford tranquilamente, Naruto solo pudo asombrarse, no creía que aún hubiese alguien que aún le recordara como mago.

— ¿Retiro médico? ¿Puede saberse cuál es el padecimiento de mi compañero? — pregunto Siegrain, no le sorprendía, él también era un mago santo además de haber ocupado su antiguo puesto.

— Trauma por estrés post-traumático— respondió Yajima entristecido, aún recordaba aquel día, el pobre chico tenía temblores, llantos, entre otra gran cantidad de rasgos, el chico estaba destrozado.

— ¿Se puede saber cuál fue el evento traumático? — pregunto Ultear mirándolo con curiosidad mientras su sexto sentido draconiano le daba una mala espina de la mujer, mucho peor que la que le daba Siegrain.

— La destrucción de Baste y el asesinato de todos los guardias y prisioneros— contestó Yajima, ese evento había tomado por sorpresa a los dos miembros más nuevos del concejo, sabían tanto del poder destructivo de todos en Fairy Tail pero saber de la destrucción de una ciudad entera era algo que no se esperaron jamás en su momento— fue él el que lo hizo, un solo hechizo, no podemos quejarnos, hizo lo que se le pidió— añadió el hombre mayor dejando asombrados a los magos más recientes en el concejo.

— Si no me necesitan para nada más me retiro— se despidió Naruto saliendo de la sala, hace tiempo que había visto a Loke en el gremio y no entendía cómo, según le había contado el espíritu de Leo había tenido a una dueña, Karen de Blue Pegasus, pero no le había comentado nada más, supuso que tal vez se estaba quedando como un modo de expiarse de no poder proteger a Karen, pues esta había muerto en una misión ara cosa de un par de años.

Debía de preguntarle que hacía ahí, si un espíritu estaba demasiado tiempo en el mundo humano podían morir, solo esperaba que no llegase a cometer una insensatez, vio que ya era de noche decidió quedarse en un hotel, sacó una pequeña lacrima para comunicarse con Mira, quería saber que había ocurrido en el gremio el tiempo que salió, tardaron unos segundos en que se conectara correctamente la lacrima donde pudo ver claramente a Mirajane.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Naruto? ¿Para qué te llamó el concejo? — pregunto viendo a su compañero con cierta preocupación.

— Me restituyeron como mago santo, llame para saber que ocurrió en mi ausencia ¿Algo importante? — interrogo curioso a la chica.

— Los chicos salieron de misión y destruyeron medio pueblo— confeso tranquila, Naruto miro espantado a la chica, por favor que alguien le diga que había escuchado mal, rogaba a todos los dioses que así fuera — Ya volvieron — concluyo Mira, y parecía ser que no, no había oído mal.

Al día siguiente

Al final estaba acompañando a Makarov de regreso al gremio después de que este fuera citado para ver los problemas que habían provocado y le había ayudado a hacer el papeleo, vil tortura inmunda, ahora que se encontraba de regreso en Magnolia solo atino a sentarse en la barra del bar y por primera vez desde que cumplió 18 pediría un trago, al momento en que Mira le trajo su pedido se le quedo viendo preocupada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó sentándose al otro lado de la barra mirándole como si estuviese viendo a alguien que le acababan de diagnosticar una enfermedad terminal incurable.

— ¿Lo preguntas en serio? — le interrogó a lo que ella asintió — Destruyeron mi casa junto a probablemente todas mis pertenencias— contestó decaído, tenía pocas pertenencias pues casi nunca estaba en casa y no le veía sentido a comprar cosas para un lugar en el que apenas estaba pero el que las destruyeran no le hacían mucha gracia, además de la falta de un lugar donde quedarse.

— sobrevivió tu ropa y esta caja— respondió sacando una pequeña caja, Naruto la recordó al instante, era aquella caja que le habían dado por recompensa en aquella misión, la agarró decidido a abrirla y descubrir que era lo que contenía después de tantos años, la abrió poniendo su magia en la caja, de ella salió un huevo con unas marcas anaranjadas y un anillo.

— De todas formas no tengo donde vivir— se quejó dándole un sorbo a su bebida, estaba jodido, antes de que se diese cuenta ya se había tomado el primer tarro, sin importarle la advertencia de Macao de que se detuviese se tomó otro tarro.

— Deberías detenerlo, él no es buen bebedor— recomendó Cana a Mirajane viendo a su amigo, sus charlas de adivinación y otros temas eran interesantes, ambos tenían una pésima relación con sus padres, le agradaba el rubio, pero si había algo cierto de su amigo era que era un pésimo bebedor, ya llevaba dos tarros y ese era el límite que tenía antes de que quedase borracho y comenzase a hacer cualquier idiotez.

— No te preocupes yo lo cuido— la consoló Mira mientras Cana salió del gremio, ya era tarde y confiaba en que Mira pusiese a salvo a su amigo, Naruto la miro sonriendo como un idiota, es momento de sonsacarle la información que no había querido contarle a Erza —¿Naru, me dirás que ocurrió con tu papa? — preguntó en un tono meloso, Naruto alcoholizado aceptaba, decía y hacía cualquier cosa que se le pidiese o preguntase.

— No —Mira emitió un casi imperceptible gruñido de frustración antes de servirle otro tarro que el chico se tomó de un trago, antes de que pudiese volver a preguntar de nuevo por llo ocurrido con su padre Erza entro por la puerta junto a Lucy, Gray y Natsu — Wola Luzy, Gay, Nasho— saludo antes de caerse del banco inconsciente.

— ¿Qué le paso? — preguntó Lucy viendo a su hermano, Mirajane cambio su expresión tan rápido como pudo antes de voltear su mirada a la rubia.

— Bebió— respondió secamente la albina mientras por dentro sentía una inmensa preocupación por su amigo.

— ¿Qué bebida le diste? — preguntó Gray curioso, nunca había visto a Naruto tomar pero siempre pensó que tendría su aguante.

— Una bebida ligera y se tomó tres tarros medianos— añadió Mirajane dedicándole una mirada a su amiga pelirroja reprochándole por su llegada en un momento tan perfecto para descubrir lo ocurrido.

— ¿Por qué habrá bebido tan descuidadamente? ¿Acaso no recuerda lo que ocurrió la última vez? — preguntó Erza enfadada.

— Porque destruyeron su casa, así cualquiera se deprime— respondió Mira viendo a la pelirroja habiendo cambiado su mirada a una divertida

— ¿Qué ocurrió la última vez? — preguntó Lucy viendo curiosa a todos los demás.

— Se fue con Cana a "pasar la noche" — contestó Mira viendo divertido al inconsciente chico— solo diré que al día siguiente los dos cojeaban— concluyó divertida, los otros, salvo Natsu, palidecieron, la rubia preguntándose qué pudo haberle hecho Cana a su puro y buen hermano, y el otro preguntándose cómo diablos Cana había logrado que el siempre recto Naruto incumpliese su propia regla sobre no beber alcohol.

— ¿Natsu, Gray, me ayudan a llevarlo a mi casa? — preguntó la rubia cansada, los otros dos cargaron al chico dormido y emprendieron camino a la casa de su compañera.

— Cuéntame ¿Qué descubriste? — pidió Erza seriamente.

— Por tu intervención, nada, pero sea lo que sea me parece que es algo serio, nunca había visto a Naruto con una mirada tan oscura —Reconoció Mirajane que entrecerró sus ojos pensando en la infinidad de posibilidades.

Con Lucy

Habían dejado al rubio, que había comenzado a roncar, en el sofá antes de ponerle una manta esperando que eso le ayudase a dormir, y ahora ella estaba saliendo del baño suponiendo que se encontraría con Natsu y Gray sentados por ahí, pero al salir se llevó una sorpresa, no había nadie, con excepción de Naruto, por un momento Lucy creyó que era algún tipo de broma así que comenzó a buscar por el lugar hasta confirmar que no había nadie más en todo el apartamento, sin poder evitarlo sonrió antes de acostarse a dormir.

Minutos más tarde Naruto abrió los ojos cuando estuvo seguro que su hermana se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños, levantándose con cuidado de no hacer ruido salió de la habitación, al llegar fuera del apartamento, ya en la calle, una figura le estaba esperando, Mystogan, en el momento en que cerró la puerta el hombre dirigió su mirada a él.

— Te estabas tardando mucho, Naruto —Le saludó mientras la base de uno de sus bastones tocaba el suelo creando un círculo mágico de color morado— ¿Qué tan malo es? —Preguntó con una mirada ensombrecida.

— No lo puedo decir con certeza —Admitió viendo las estrellas— Solo puedo ver tiempos oscuros, no estoy seguro de que debamos mantener todo esto en secreto Mystogan —Añadió viendo preocupado al otro, este solo frunció el ceño diciendo claramente que no le apoyaba.

— Naruto, creo que cuando acordamos esta alianza quedó muy en claro que mantendríamos todo en secreto —Le riñó con una mirada oscura.

— Lo sé, pero lo que está por venir puede ser demasiado, podrían perderse cientos, miles, de vidas, si no actuamos de inmediato podríamos perder todo lo que queremos —Volvió a interponerse Naruto con una mirada preocupada.

— Naruto, di una palabra más sobre esto y todo el gremio se enterara de tu pequeño secreto —Advirtió Mystogan haciendo que el rubio se quedará en blanco, camino un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de caer al suelo.

— No-no lo harías —Murmuró el rubio intentando tranquilizarse.

— No quiero hacerlo pero si no dejas esto por la paz me veré obligado a hacerlo —Acepto Mystogan con seriedad antes de darse la vuelta, en el momento en que le dio la espalda al rubio se vio obligado a apartarse del camino para evitar un disparo de energía purpura, quien la disparó era Naruto que se había levantado y le miraba con seriedad— ¿Así quieres resolver esto? Permíteme te recuerdo las diferencias entre Laxus y yo, yo no me iré por las ramas —Le aseguró mientras sacaba un bastón negro con cabeza de abanico— ¡Círculo mágico de dos niveles; Muralla Celeste! —Dos círculos mágicos de color negro abarcaron diez metros a la redonda.

— La muralla celeste, un encantamiento que anula la mayoría de las magias, casi un modo perfecto de derrotar a cualquier mago —Reconoció Naruto viendo los círculos con seriedad.

— ¿Aun así deseas pelear? —Preguntó con seriedad hasta que vio una sonrisa en el rostro del chico rubio— ¿Qué?

— Se te olvido un detalle Mystogan, soy el tipo de magos que siempre avanzan —Le recordó el rubio mientras levantaba su dedo índice al cielo— Estrella dorada Sirius del dragón de las estrellas —Con esas palabras una esfera de luz dorada atrapada en círculos mágicos que giraban y rotaban alrededor de la esfera, la esfera salió disparada contra el mago encapuchado que tuvo que saltar a un lado para esquivarla pero en el instante en que la esfera pasó de largo está cambió de dirección siguiendo a Mystogan— No esperabas que mis trucos fueran tan sencillos ¿O sí? —Preguntó mientras levantaba sus dos manos.

— Veo que has aprendido bastante, pero no debes menospreciarme —Felicitó Mystogan— Círculo mágico de cuarto nivel; Santificación de los Elíseos —Con esas palabras cuatro círculos de un azul brillante cubrieron el cielo antes de que la estrella Sirius desapareciera en polvo.

— Divina Pléyades del dragón de las estrellas —Siete círculos con cada color del arcoíris todos apuntando a Mystogan disparando siete rayos de diferentes colores contra el mago forzándolo a saltar y hacer varias piruetas para evitar los peligrosos rayos que chocaban entre sí— Estrella de la desgracia Athos del dragón de las estrellas —Dictó mientras varias esferas de un brillante dorado salieron disparadas contra Mystogan que volvió a golpear el suelo con su bastón deshaciendo sus ataques.

— Debo admitir que no esperaba que hayas desarrollado tanto una magia tan nueva —Alagó el hombre suponiendo que aquella magia o era magia perdida o era una magia creada recientemente como la magia archivo.

— En realidad, yo empecé el desarrollo de esta magia _Nova,_ solo he podido equilibrarla gracias a mi magia dragón Slayer, suerte, Estrella de los gemelos Pólux —En la palma de su mano se formaron dos esferas brillantes de color naranja que salieron disparadas al frente separándose cada vez más pero manteniéndose conectadas por un "Cable" de luz brillante, Mystogan volvió a tocar el suelo con su bastón intentando deshacer el conjuro pero para su sorpresa las dos estrellas siguieron su camino forzándolo a saltar para evitar la magia que unía a ambas estrellas.

— Parece que planeaste todo esto —Comentó Mystogan con seriedad— ¿Acaso ya habías previsto esta pelea? —Preguntó sacando de su bolsillo una barra de madera— Círculo mágico de sexto nivel; Caja de pandora —Seis círculos morados cubrieron la barra de madera que comenzó a crecer hasta ser un bastón de madera que al llegar a la cabeza del bastón este tomaba la forma de una mujer llorando.

— Así que deseas vencerme a toda costa, bueno creo que debo devolverte el favor —Respondió quitándose sus lentes de sol— Danza divina de estrellas; concierto de las constelaciones —Con esas palabras doce círculos dorados en los que resaltaban las constelaciones de todos los símbolos del zodiaco aparecieron en el suelo.

— Círculo mágico de noveno nivel; Castillo divino de los Nibelungos —Nueve círculos purpuras aparecieron sobre ellos mientras su mirada se oscurecía— ¿Seguro que deseas seguir? Sabes cómo acabara esto —Volvió a preguntar.

— Sabes que si —Respondió Naruto con firmeza.

Con esas palabras ambos hechizos dispararon su poder, cuando ambas magias chocaron el lugar se cubrió de una luz purpura, tras varios minutos las dos magias terminaron de atacar solo se veía a Mystogan frente a Naruto, ambos magos viéndose con una seriedad que llenaba de tensión el lugar, ambos estaban por volver a atacarse cuando dos manos los sujetaron alejándolos, a su lado estaba Makarov, en su forma gigante, mirándolos.

— Detengan esta pelea inmediatamente —Les ordenó tranquilamente.

— Esta bien maestro —Aceptó Naruto antes de ser soltado por el maestro del gremio, Mystogan solo asintió antes de desaparecer en niebla— Nos vemos maestro —Volvió a entrar en el hogar de su hermana recostándose en el sofá— ¿Qué harías tú, Stardust? —Preguntó mientras levantaba su mano por la que unas líneas negras brillantes se encontraban expandiéndose.

Al día siguiente

Lucy se había despertado tranquila y no tenía a nadie abrazándola o durmiendo en su cama para su sorpresa, y alegría, se levantó buscando a su hermano en el sillón sorprendiéndose al no encontrarlo, con preocupación se vistió a toda velocidad corriendo en dirección al gremio rogando a cada dios que conocía a que estuviese ahí y que el haberlo encontrarlo, el haber vuelto a tener una familia de sangre no había sido un sueño, llegando en tiempo record al lugar abrió las puertas de golpe sin encontrarse a nadie más que al equipo de construcción, bastante preocupada intentó calmarse hasta que vio a Mirajane caminando junto a Elfman, se acercó al par que parecía buscar a alguien.

— Chicos ¿Dónde están todos? —Preguntó cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el par sonrió aliviado al verla.

— Están cerca del bosque, Erza y Naruto van a tener una pelea —Comunicó Mira haciendo palidecer a la rubia.

— Pe-pero ¿Por qué? —Preguntó aterrada, había visto de lo que era capaz la pelirroja y no entendía por qué su hermano tendría una pelea contra ella, y mucho menos cuando acababa de salir de un retiro de varios años.

— Natsu quería pelear contra Naruto pero Erza se lo negó pero para calmar las ansias de Natsu le prometió darle una clase sobre los magos que llegan a clase S, y su modo de dar la clase es teniendo ella una pelea con Naruto, pudimos frenar la batalla hasta encontrarte para que también vieras la clase de Erza —Explicó Mirajane tomando su mano encaminándola junto a Elfman por unos pocos minutos por el bosque hasta encontrarse con lo que parecía una arena de pelea en la que Erza y Naruto estaban en dos puntos cardinales del circulo viéndose frente a frente.

— Nii-san —Llamó Lucy al otro rubio que le dirigió una sonrisa alegre antes de volver a ver a su oponente.

— Bueno, con Lucy aquí creo que podemos empezar esta "Clase" impartida por magos clase S —Bromeó Naruto sonriendo divertido.

— No entiendo por qué tardan tanto —Gruñó Gray junto a Natsu, Lucy se acercó a sus compañeros junto al par de hermanos de cabellos blancos.

— Muy bien, empecemos —Avisó Mirajane poniéndose en medio del par de magos— Si hay algo que hace peligroso a un mago es la magia que usa pero no por eso es lo único que define el peligro de un mago, hay cosas que todo buen mago que aspire a llegar a clase S debe de tener, veamos si nuestros compañeros no han perdido esas capacidades —Declaró la mujer saliendo de la arena dando iniciado el combate, ambos oponentes se miraron por un par de minutos.

— Vamos Erza, no muerdo muy fuerte —Incitó el rubio sonriendo divertido viendo a su oponente que le miro con el mismo orgullo con el que le veía.

— Pareces creer que he olvidado quien eres, Naruto —Respondió sonriéndole antes de que su ropa brillase en un color dorado, cuando el brillo desapareció la chica estaba usando una armadura rosa con espadas gemelas— ¿Preparado? —Preguntó poniéndose en posición de combate.

— La armadura Fairy, la armadura que representa a nuestro gremio, si me tomas con tanta seriedad debo responderte con el mismo valor —Reconoció el rubio viendo la armadura de la mujer, en el suelo bajó él aparecieron trece círculos, en el círculo interior se encontraba Naruto, en el siguiente círculo aparecía el símbolo de Aries, en el siguiente el de Taurus, así hasta llegar al símbolo de Piscis— _Doce caballeros de luz dorada, brillo santo que guían a los sabios y reyes; santo patrón de todas las luces préstenme su poder; Zodiac Knight_ —El cuerpo del chico emitió un brillo dorado, cuando el brillo desapareció Naruto se quitó su chamarra, sus lentes, y su anillo para después lanzarlo a un lado cayendo al lado de Lucy.

— Zodiac Knight, una de tus magias más poderosas —Recordó Erza se lanzó contra él, Naruto levantó poniendo su dedo como una pistola apuntando en dirección de Erza, alrededor del chico aparecieron varios círculos mágicos, que tenían más círculos en su interior, con una extraña runa en el centro.

— Bang —Con esas palabras cientos de flechas doradas se dispararon contra la maga, Erza cambió su armadura por la armadura de velocidad para poder evitar su magia.

— No entiendo nada —Se quejó Natsu viendo el combate, no podía entender el por qué Naruto no atacaba a Erza golpes, o con algo más poderoso, o cualquier cosa en realidad, cualquier persona estaría preocupada de enfrentarse a Erza, ya que era de las más fuertes de Fairy Tail, pero el parecía estar relajado.

— Hay varias cosas que hacen peligroso a un mago mucho más allá de la magia que use —Comentó Mirajane viendo el combate con rostro preocupado— Desde el alcance, el área, la estrategia, la fuerza y la velocidad, cada una puede hacer peligroso a un mago incluso no lo parezca —Explicó la albina mientras apuntaba a la arena.

— Erza, Erza, Erza, pareces olvidar que Zodiac Knight no es tan sencilla como disparos de magia, mira al suelo —Le riñó apuntándole con un dedo al suelo, todos, incluyendo a Erza, voltearon a ver al suelo encontrándose con que el terreno se había convertido realmente en arena que parecía intentar tragársela— ¿Sabes lo que hace Zodiac Knight y por qué es mi conjuro Zodiac más peligroso? —Preguntó con una sonrisa cínica y burlona— Es porque combina todos los conjuros Zodiac en uno solo dándome la capacidad de atacar y defender sin necesidad de nada —Explicó tranquilo mientras picos de arena se levantaban del suelo intentando golpear a Erza que cada vez tardaba más en poder alejarse.

— Lo que hace peligrosa a Erza es su estrategia, puede planear muy por delante el combate, su rango de ataque es desde cercano a lejano alcance, su fuerza es enorme y tiene una buena velocidad pero sus ataques no cubren una gran área —Explicó Mira sin despegar el ojo del lugar— Por otro lado Naruto tiene un alcance igual o mayor al de Erza, a diferencia de Erza sus ataques abarcan áreas grandes habitualmente, aunque su estrategia en batalla deja que desear no es mala, tiene una fuerza física que desconozco ya que no puedo recordar algún combate suyo cuerpo a cuerpo, pero su velocidad es inmensa —Siguió la albina tranquila

— Admito que te he menospreciado, mis disculpas Naruto —Con esas palabras saltó cambiando su vestuario por una armadura negra con coraza de placas, su estómago estaba cubierto por tres capas de metal, la cintura estaba cubierta por múltiples placas que oscilaban entre un negro noche y un gris oscuro que seguían bajando formando una falda de acero por capas, además de la espalda brotaban dos alas que se parecían a las de un cisne negro, cada placa tenía múltiples puntos brillantes esparcidos por todo el metal negro, Naruto miro con cierta sorpresa la armadura, mientras volaba por sobre la arena.

— La armadura de la bóveda celeste, una armadura creada por encargo de Erza para poder confrontar la magia de Naruto —Explicó Mirajane viendo preocupada la armadura negra.

— ¿Entonces nii-san no tiene oportunidad? —Pregunta Lucy viendo preocupada el lugar.

— La armadura de la bóveda celeste fue creada para confrontar a Naruto pero tiene un gasto de magia inmenso, si Erza no derrota pronto a Naruto dudo que pueda levantarse —Advirtió Mira en un tono sombrío.

Alrededor de Erza varias espadas negras con bordes dorados empezando a girar, mientras las flechas de luz iban en dirección de la pelirroja, cuando las flechas dieron con el metal negro estás fueron absorbidas a la vez que las espadas emitían un brillo purpura antes de lanzarse contra el chico Naruto a su vez empezó a correr por la arena evitando las espadas que al golpear la arena transformada por su magia está volvía a la normalidad, varias cadenas de acero brotaron del suelo intentando encadenar a Erza que esquivó algunos de los grilletes mientras las espadas cortaban las cadenas deshaciéndolas.

— Mejor ríndete Naruto, está armadura fue hecha con el mineral de un meteorito y rociada con canto de luna, tiene la capacidad de derrotar cualquier magia estelar —Advirtió Erza mirando al rubio que sonrió divertido antes de quedarse quieto.

— Erza, querida, parece que olvidaste un detalle, siempre tengo un as bajo la manga —Con esas palabras su cuerpo emitió un brillo dorado que cubrió toda el área— Si no puedes ver no puedes defenderte apropiadamente —Naruto se lanzó contra la pelirroja, saltó llegando a la altura de Erza poniendo su mano en su hombro preparándose para soltarle una patada en la cabeza a la mujer cuando su pierna fue detenida por la mano derecha de Erza— ¿Eh? —Preguntó desconcertado.

— La armadura de la bóveda celeste absorbe la magia estelar conocida, incluso el cañón de Regulus perdería su potencia contra ella —Luego con su brazo izquierdo brillando en color purpura dio un puñetazo en contra del mago lanzándolo a la tierra levantando una cortina de polvo, Erza bajó al suelo con una ligera capa de sudor en la frente.

— ¿Perdió? —Preguntó Gray viendo curioso el lugar.

— No estoy segura, es la primera vez que he visto la armadura bóveda celeste —Aceptó Mira viendo preocupada el lugar.

— Je, je, je —Se escuchó una extraña risa por la arena— Hace mucho que nadie me da un golpe —La nube de polvo se dispersó revelando como un hilo de sangre corría de su nariz y su labio, mientras una sonrisa siniestra se posaba en sus labios y sus ojos azules emitían un brillo oscuro y cruel, solo un segundo después Naruto apareció frente a la pelirroja poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica— Me preguntó ¿Qué tanto aguantara tu armadura contra mí? —Preguntó el chico pasando su lengua por sus labios tomando unas pocas gotas de sangre que caía de su nariz.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó antes de que se escuchara un crujido, dirigiendo su vista al metal negro viendo como este perdía color a la vez que se agrietaba, cuando la armadura se destrozó Erza se apartó cambiando su vestuario por la armadura de alas negras.

— Esto se está volviendo divertido Erza —Le comunico a la pelirroja para que después una espiral de magia dorada empezaba a formarse frente a su boca mientras tomaba una postura que Natsu pudo reconocer al instante,

— ¡Erza, cuidado! —Le gritó Natsu a lo que la pelirroja se apartó justo a tiempo antes de que el hechizo se lanzara.

— Rugido devastador del dragón de las estrellas —Con esas palabras un rayo de luz dorada que por suerte no alcanzó a Erza, el rayo siguió por varios kilómetros convirtiendo en polvo estelar todo lo que se encontró a su paso— Vamos Er-chan, haz esto más divertido por favor —Le pidió lanzándose contra la chica con su puño emitiendo un brillo dorado, cuando estaba por golpear en el rostro a la chica que no pudo reaccionar a la velocidad cuatro figuras se colocaron frente al rubio.

La primera era Gray que había congelado las piernas del chico, Natsu que se puso directamente frente a Erza sosteniendo el brazo del chico, Makarov que se había puesto frente a Natsu cuidándolo y por último Lucy, que había sido arrastrada por Natsu y Gray dejándola por accidente abrazando el torso de su hermano.

— Cálmate Naruto —Ordenó Makarov con un tono extremadamente serio, Naruto solo lo vio como si no pudiese reconocerlo, y Makarov estaba casi seguro de que realmente no lo reconocía.

— Por favor nii-san —Pidió Lucy viendo preocupada a su hermano mayor la mirada algo draconiana del chico se posó en la rubia por unos segundos con indecisión antes de que volvieran a tomar una forma humana que a diferencia de la violenta y cruel que mostraban aquellos ojos de dragón esos mostraban una preocupación inmensa y hasta una gota de miedo, esa mirada duro unos cuantos minutos antes de tornarse alegre y revolverle los cabellos a la rubia.

— Perdonen chicos, creo que me descoloque un poco —Se disculpó antes de desaparecer en un brillo dorado.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? —Preguntó Gray viendo el lugar.

 _En el bosque_

Naruto se había aparecido ahí después del incidente de la arena, se encontraba un poco alejado de Magnolia sentado en una roca viendo el lago con insipidez, a su nariz llego un olor que no pudo reconocer, esperando que fuera Mystogan para reñirle, o burlarse, o cualquier tontería que le correspondiese a él cuando vio a un chico de cabello negro con varios piercings.

— Hm ¿Hola? —Preguntó viendo al otro mago intentando ubicarlo en su memoria sin poder lograrlo.

— Gajeel Redfox —Se presentó el joven poniéndose frente a él de cuclillas viéndole con una mezcla de diversión y malicia— dragón Slayer de hierro y ex miembro de Phantom Lord —Añadió— Pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta ¿Dónde está tu dragón? —Preguntó subrayando cada palabra de forma que parecía una amenaza.

— Ah, eres el dragón Slayer de Phantom, como sea, mi dragón está muerto —Le respondió sin interés alguno el rubio que se ganó una mirada fastidiada de parte del otro antes de que su sonrisa macabra volviese a aparecer en su rostro.

— Parece que perdiste el control haya atrás —Murmuró apuntando a la ciudad, el rubio levanto los hombros como señal de que no le estaba importando en lo más mínimo lo que Gajeel decía— ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan aburrido? —Preguntó cansado el mago.

— ¿Quisieras dejarnos solos? —Pidió Mystogan llegando sin emitir ruido alguno más allá de su voz, Gajeel lo miro sin entender antes de caerse al suelo dormido golpeando su cabeza con una roca.

— No era necesario dormirlo de golpe —Se quejó Naruto sin verlo.

— Se estaba tardando demasiado —Desestimo Mystogan antes de sentarse frente a él quedando en una piedra— ¿Qué tan grave es? —Preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

— No sé ni por qué preguntas, obviamente fue muy grave, ni siquiera pude reconocer a Makarov —Respondió viéndolo intranquilo.

— ¿Estás seguro de no querer hacerlo? —Preguntó esta vez en un tono que intentaba calmar al rubio.

— Sí, las posibilidades de que funcione son casi nulas —Se quejó el rubio viendo sus manos, en la mano derecha líneas negras brillantes recorrían la extremidad— Pero por el momento te seguiré el juego —añadió apretando su muñeca haciendo que las líneas negras se contrajeran hasta ocultarse debajo de su ropa.

Con esas palabras Mystogan desapareció dejando solo sentado ahí. Pasaron las horas sin moverse de aquel lugar, y sin que Gajeel se despertase, un poco aburrido Naruto se puso en posición de loto cerrando sus ojos y regulando su respiración, su cuerpo dejaba de moverse y su pulso empezó a bajar, cuando Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en un castillo antiguo.

— Solo tengo que cerciorarme de que todo esté en su lugar y largarme de aquí —Murmuró entrando por las puertas caminando por los brillantes pasillos, a medida que avanzaba el lugar iba perdiendo su luz y tiñéndose de oscuridad hasta que estuvo frente a una puerta de metal pesado, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando sintió como le tocaban el hombro haciendo que el lugar desapareciera hasta volver a estar en el bosque.

— Naruto —Le llamó Erza mirándolo con preocupación— Loke desapareció y no encontramos a Lucy —Avisó y con esas palabras el león dorado de Fairy tail emprendió carrera al único lugar en el que Loke podía estar, suponiendo que sus temores se hubieran confirmado el tiempo le había llegado a su amigo y Lucy se había enterado de todo por lo que solo habría un lugar en donde podrían estar, La tumba de Karen.

 _En la tumba de Karen_

— Llevó casi tres años acá —Fueron las palabras de Loke que Naruto pudo escuchar al llegar, podía ver al espíritu y a su hermana uno frente al otro— Veo que ya llegaste Naruto —La rubia volteo detrás de ella viéndolo con sorpresa.

— Así que no me equivoque, todo esto es por Karen —Murmuró el rubio acercándose al par viendo con cierto desdén la tumba— En serio no soporto a esa mujer, ha causado demasiados problemas —Se quejó el rubio— Cuéntame ¿Por qué no has vuelto al mundo de los espíritus? —Preguntó viendo al mujeriego número 1 de Fairy Tail que agachó la mirada con tristeza.

— Falte al contrato entre espíritu y mago —Empezó Loke— Soy un espíritu traidor, mate a Karen —Respondió sorprendiendo al par de hermanos.

— ¿P-por qué? —Preguntó Naruto sin creer en las palabras de su figura de hermano mayor, él y Stardust le habían enseñado todo lo que sabía, o la gran mayoría, entre eso el valor de la vida por lo que le era imposible entender que él matara a una persona.

— Hace cosa de tres años, un día que desgraciadamente era como cualquier otro, en el que Karen utilizaba a Aries para entretener a los hombres que llevaba al gremio Blue Pegasus, el maestro Bob le riñó por humillar a los espíritus, antes de que Karen castigara a Aries yo tomé su lugar y me negué a volver al mundo de los espíritus hasta que renunciara a Aries y a mí, pasaron tres meses en los que creí que tal vez Karen había recapacitado pero me equivoque, ella murió tratando de trabajar —Pronunció con cierto pesar el espíritu antes de caer al suelo— Creo que me llegó la hora.

— ¡Loke! ¡Aguanta! —Rogó Lucy mientras su hermano temblaba a la vez que sus cabellos cubrían su mirada.

— Me dio gusto conocer a una maga de espíritus celestiales tan maravillosa como tú al final de mi vida, gracias Lucy —Agradeció Loke mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse traslucido en un brillo dorado.

— Me niego —Murmuró Naruto— ¡Me niego! —Gritó acercándose al espíritu del león mientras sus manos emitían un brillo dorado refulgente que guardaba cierto parecido al que emitía Loke— Mi magia es capaz de pasar entre los mundos humano y espiritual, puedo abrir una puerta así me cueste la vida —Gritó dando un zarpazo al aire creando una brecha en el aire, se acercó a Loke antes de cargarlo y lanzarlo a la brecha pero, en lugar de entrar en ella, rebotó y cayó al suelo.

— Naruto, conoces las reglas, incluso mejor que muchos espíritus, no hay nada que puedas hacer —Intentó calmar el peli-naranja a su hermano menor.

— Puedo intentar regresarte —Gritó Lucy alarmada sujetando los hombros de Loke y de Naruto expulsando su magia a lo que el cuerpo de los tres empezó a deshacerse en magia antes de volver a la normalidad.

— ¡Por favor, no me hagan culpable de eso también! —Gritó Loke al cielo hablándole al par de hermanos.

—¡No eres culpable de Nada! ¡Si esas son las reglas del mundo celestial, las cambiaremos! —Gritaron al unisonó ambos hermanos dejando estupefacto al espíritu, el agua de la cascada se agitó terriblemente creando un torbellino flotante del que se formó el rey de los espíritus celestiales.

— Nosotros, que tenemos un convenio con nuestro aliado más antiguo, el ser humano… Tenemos prohibido matar a quienes tienen nuestras llaves —Empezó el rey— Leo, aunque no lo hayas hecho directamente… —Siguió el espíritu tranquilo—…Tienes prohibido regresar al mundo celestial —Dictamino estricto.

— Eso es excesivo —Se quejó Lucy viendo al hombre del bigote.

— Vieja amiga, viejo camarada… —Saludo al par de rubios—… Esa "Ley" no puede cambiarse —Sentenció el rey con bigote.

— "Acaso… ¡¿Apareció por qué dijeron que querían cambiar las reglas?!" —Fue el pensamiento asombrado de Loke que veía a todos.

— ¡Ya sufrió por tres años! ¡No pudo ser en vano, lo hizo por Aries, por sus amigos! —Gritaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo dándole un toque aterrador a sus palabras.

— Vieja amiga, viejo camarada, me duele decir esto, pero… —Intento seguir el rey hasta que fue interrumpido por Lucy.

— ¡No soy la vieja amiga de nadie! ¡Estoy diciendo esto por mi amigo, aquí frente a tus ojos! ¡Escúchame bien, viejo! —Le gritó Lucy al espíritu supremo— ¡Fue un accidente detestable! ¡Loke no tuvo la culpa! ¡Yo no lo veo como nada más que inocente! —Gritó desde el fondo de su corazón la chica.

— ¡Lo hizo por su equipo, por los lazos con sus camaradas que se crearon hace cientos de años! Sí estas dispuesto a castigarlo por pensar en sus lazos ¡No puedo considerarte un rey! ¡Un rey es aquel que piensa en sus súbditos, en su gente y se preocupa por ellos! —Gritó Naruto poniéndose al lado de su hermana.

— ¡Pensar en tus amigos!… ¡No es un pecado! —Gritaron al unisonó los rubios, con esas palabras todos los espíritus celestiales de Lucy aparecieron con el porte serio y firme que acordaba la ocasión por unos segundos antes de desaparecer cayendo ambos hermanos al suelo.

— Vieja amiga, viejo camarada, si eso consideran… —Empezó el rey—… Entonces se me ocurre que la ley podría estar equivocada —Ambos hermanos sonrieron felices por esas palabras— Por Leo que cometió un crimen para salvar a su amiga, por ti vieja amiga que intentas salvar a Leo y por ti viejo camarada que intentas salvar a un líder, pero por sobre todo por el lazó que tienen entre ustedes, Leo te permitiré volver al mundo celestial, agradécele a la instrucción de las estrellas y a tus amigos —Con esas palabras Loke comenzó a llorar antes de desaparecer junto al rey de los espíritus celestiales

 _Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia la cual espero que disfruten, aceptare gustoso leer sus teorías y cualquier cosa que quieran comentarme, nos leemos después._


End file.
